


To Be Seen

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romantic Gestures, Tentacle Sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch is forced to consult the gods on a case, but when the god demands a price he can't let his agent pay he decides to offer himself as a sacrifice instead. Cue the tentacle-monster-sex with a twist of... loneliness? (Will have a happy ending, but it's a long way off.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hotch hated having to consult the gods. The _so called_ gods. They’d been disproven as gods decades ago, but their power was still uncontested. They were diminished due to a lack of followers, but still terrifyingly powerful. By consulting them, which of course required a sacrifice, one could get uncontestable information about just about anything. If one was truly sick in the head, one could get them to do something for them. Unlike in the olden days that was the only time they ever left their temples, as far as Hotch knew.

Hotch collected Prentiss, a basket of fruits and vegetables, a bottle of wine, and a kitten. It was normal to bring multiple offers to bribe a god. Prentiss was their resident offering, required by the department to have on hand at all times. She was also singularly brilliant and a tireless BAU worker. He hated using her like this, even if it _was_ her original detail. Prentiss deserved better than to be offered up as a sex toy for some unbelievably horny, manipulative control freak with super powers.

The fact that science still couldn’t figure out _how_ they knew what they knew, and how they could create spectral forms to leave their temples, or how they manipulated matter without obeying the rules of physics, still didn’t change the fact their word was considered… well… fact. One word from a god meant a case would be closed, a killer caught, and victims saved. The only reason one didn’t go to them for every single case, and every single problem, was because of their fee. Towns had been emptied of food. Species wiped off the map. Offerings had been fucked to death. They were capable of anything from pinpointing a killer to stopping an earthquake and demanded payment in exact proportion. This would be Prentiss’ first time being intimate with this particular god, _if_ the damn thing chose her, but not talking to it. The last time Hotch had had to talk to it it had accepted food as a bribe, and it had taken four hundred pounds of fruits and vegetables. The time before that it had wanted a dozen kittens. What the hell it did with those kittens was a mystery and Hotch didn’t want to know.

“Relax,” Prentiss smiled from the passenger seat.

“I can’t,” Hotch replied, “Asking you to do this could mean death.”

“It is an honour to serve the gods,” Prentiss smirked. They both knew she didn’t consider them gods.

“Can I ask you a question?” Hotch wondered.

“Why did I decide to be a sacrifice,” Prentiss stated with no question in her voice, “Everyone asks it eventually.”

“If it’s too personal…”

“Hotch, I’ve worked with you for… five years now? Everyone else on the team has asked. Gideon was first, but that’s no surprise. JJ and Garcia were second; they asked me together during a night out after a case. Morgan broke down and asked me about two years ago. You are the only one who hasn’t until now.”

“I might have been about to ask you _any_ personal question. How did you know I was asking now?” Hotch asked.

“Because I’m a damn good profiler,” Prentiss replied.

“Which leads me back to…” Hotch left it hanging.

“Why did I become a temple prostitute?”

“They’re not called that anymore. I _don’t_ think of you that w-“

“It’s okay,” Prentiss cut him off with a laugh, “I meant it when I said it was an honour to serve the gods.”

Hotch was silent for a while, and then reconsidered his silence, “I hate to sound like Gideon, but studies have proven-“

“That the gods are a type of plant-mammal combination, I know,” Prentiss laughed, “They’re made of cells and other cool stuff just like we are. Except with the DNA of multiple people inside of them, some of them people who have been dead for centuries. Possibly the DNA of offerings.”

“To answer your question,” Prentiss sighed, “My mother was sick. Deathly ill. I was only six years old. My father went to the temple with the local prostitute, all the food we had in our house, and the family dog. And me. He brought me to plead with the god in the hopes of reaching their sympathy since kids can sometimes get them to lower their fees. It didn’t work. The god demanded a life for a life. My life. I was to spend my life as an offering until the day my mother died. Legally I couldn’t start till eighteen, but that didn’t stop my father from trading in my future to save my mother.”

Hotch was silent for a moment, “I just… can’t imagine… Jack…”

“My mother was pregnant with my brother at the time,” Prentiss replied softly, “Five months along. He wouldn’t have made it. At least this way he ended up with a complete family.”

Hotch gripped the stearing wheel angrily, “And you feel if you stop than your mother will be killed by the god.”

“My mother died three years ago of natural causes,” Prentiss replied, “I’m free to do what I want with the rest of my life.”

“We can go back now, I’ll find someone else to-“

“I’m _willing_ , Aaron,” Prentiss cut him off with that tone that he’d come to recognize in devotees and it shocked him to the core. He’d never heard Prentiss speak like that before, “I love to serve the gods. I know what they are, probably better than anyone else. What most people don’t know is that having physical contact with them- whether sexual or otherwise- can enable you to have glimpses of… whatever it is that they see. If ‘see’ is even the right word.”

“I’ve heard of the phenomenon,” Hotch replied, “I’ve heard that eventually the sacrifice chooses to become consumed by the gods. To become _one_ with them in order to continue to get those… visions.”

“I’m not about to let myself be eaten by a god,” Prentiss chuckled, shaking her head in amusement, “It has to be consensual. I’m _not_ going to consent.

“Good,” Hotch replied, “It would be a waste.”

Prentiss didn’t reply and Hotch’s unease grew with every mile. Finally they reached the temple, the typical pillared trope that was built around the rock-like creature inside. The creature was shaped into a statue, typically of a verile male or attractive female. Apparently this did not harm the god, but it did make it easier for them to talk to them. The god would speak through those willing to allow it, which meant Prentiss in this case since there was no way in hell he was getting near them.

They walked into the temple where an image of a man with long curly hair and a terrible dirth of clothing was the central focus, high up on a pedestal. Hotch didn’t get close enough to touch, but he thought about it. It was still beyond him how a rock could be a plant-mammal-god thing. It peaked his curiosity even as it disturbed and alarmed him.

Prentiss handed him her gun and slipped off her shoes and socks, leaving them on the lower level before stepping up onto the marble dais. Hotch had no idea where real marble ended and god began, but Prentiss apparently could feel it in the soles of her feet. She walked forward a few paces and then knelt. For a few minutes she was silent and still, then she crouched forward until her hands and forehead touched the cool floor. She held that for a full five minutes, until Hotch’s back and knees were aching for her. Then she was back on her feet and moving forward. She dropped down again, this time directly at the feet of the statue, and pressed a kiss to each sculpted foot.

“Hello, my Lord,” She spoke softy, her voice carrying in the large, empty chamber, “I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I haven’t stopped by in a while but I’ve been travelling a lot with my job. Are you hungry today? Aroused? Lonely?”

 _Lonely?_ Hotch wondered, but then dismissed it as Prentiss’ eyes became unfocused. She was communicating with it.

“Yes, we have a case. It’s a pretty bad one. This man is going around raping and killing children. We can’t get a single lead. He leaves virtually no evidence behind and the profile… No… Yes… But I…!”

 _What the hell?!_ Hotch’s eyes widened in alarm. Something wasn’t right.

Prentiss began to shake, a sob tearing from her as her arms flew around her torso and tears started to run down her cheeks. Hotch was across the floor in an instant, not bothering to remove his shoes or place his gun outside the designated area. He knelt by her side and started to grab at her to pull her back, but she pushed him away.

“No! Please! It’s not fair!” She wailed, scrambling to clutch at the feet of the statue.

Hotch ignored her protests, not even sure who they were directed at, and pulled at her hands until he got her free. He dragged her out of the alter area and down the steps to their vehicle. There he opened the door and thrust her into he passenger seat. She was sobbing brokenly, her hands shaking and her face a wreck of snot, sweat, and tears.

“What happened? Emily! Emily!” He shook her, trying to get her eyes to refocus. When they did he stilled and waited her out as she took big, gulping breaths and collected herself.

“It told me to leave.”

“It… what?” Hotch asked. He’d never heard of such a thing!

“It said that I’m p-pregnant and the only sacrifice it would accept is my f-foetus. I didn’t even know. I never wanted kids but I can’t… I can’t…”

“No, you can’t,” Hotch told her firmly, brushing her hair aside, “No one is harming your baby. Stay here.”

Hotch turned and stormed into the temple, rage pounding through his veins as he walked straight up to the alter and pulled out his gun.

“Will it hurt?! Will it? Even half as much as asking a woman to give up her _child?_ What the hell do you need with a child? Or kittens? Or _sex?_ How can you justify this? How is this _in any way_ right?!”

Silence. Just his voice echoing off the walls. There weren’t even any other ‘worshipers’ present to add dimension to the cold and empty chamber. Hotch’s rage only rose higher.

“ANSWER ME!”

Hotch stepped back, stripping off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. He tossed them to the lowered area, and then clicked the safety on his gun. He tossed it down on top of his jacket and Prentiss’ gun joined his. He tugged off his socks and approached again, hands on hips and eyes flashing with rage.

“Answer me, damn it.”

_I apologize, Aaron._

“Wh-what?” Hotch asked, faltering at the voice that whispered and echoed around the room.

_I apologize. I corrected Emily’s damaged womb with the intention of collecting her offspring upon her next return. I envisioned your killer and the need for you to see me at this time, but as usual the human element is… tricky. She should not have been attached._

“Tricky?” Hotch asked, “You didn’t ‘envision’ a mother wanting to keep her child?!”

_I need the foetus. She does not. She did not even want one, nor was she capable of becoming pregnant before her last visit._

“What the hell do you need a baby for?!” Hotch raged.

Silence, and then a soft sigh that might have just been the wind.

_Do you wish to catch your killer?_

“Not at the price of another child!”

_A child that has not yet been realized-_

“Not your call! You can’t even have kids! You _things_ reproduce through us! Is that what’s inside her? Another god? Is that _your_ offspring?”

_Do you wish to catch your killer?_

“If you make her give birth to a stillborn child, I _swear_ to you-“

_Do you wish to catch your killer?_

“Not at the cost of Emily’s child!”

_I will give you new terms._

“What about the baby?”

_One question. One price. Two questions. Two prices. These are our ways._

“Fine. Name a _different_ price and we’ll _consider_ paying it.”

Was that laughter? Hotch was certain he’d just heard laughter.

_I feel such ardour today. If you pleasure me I will tell you the name of your killer and where you can find him this day. Come back to me with another sacrifice tomorrow and I will answer your questions about Emily._

“You want to have _sex_ with me? Why?! What purpose does that serve? What the _hell_ do you get out of it? We already know you don’t reproduce via penetration so-“

_Is that your question? Or do you wish to find your killer?_

Hotch ground his teeth a moment, “Fine. How do we do this?”

 _I suggest you start by removing your clothes_ , the god instructed, its voice betraying amusement. It was the first sign of emotion he’d heard. Even the apology had sounded monotone.

Hotch glanced around in discomfort, but there was no one there. He stripped off his clothes, hesitating at his boxers, and then dropped them as well.

“Now what?”

_Come and sit at my feet._

“Your… statue feet?” Hotch asked, glancing at it in confusion.

Hotch had never been allowed to remain while Prentiss had sex with the gods. He hadn’t _wanted_ to. Now he wished he had. He didn’t know what was about to happen and it frightened him beyond belief. Around him the curtains that draped the shrine were slowly being lowered, though there was no one around to do so. The curtains would keep anyone from entering and interrupting them. Hotch stepped forward, eyeing up the dais at the feet of the statue, and then sat carefully down, crosslegged, facing the god. He half expected it to move like a person, but he _never_ expected it to begin to melt before his eyes.

The thing didn’t melt completely, it just lost some of its shape and then reached for him, multiple white appendages coming out of it’s marble form. Hotch instinctively bolted backwards, but it wrapped one long tentacle around his ankle and _pulled_. Hotch was stunned both by its actions and by the soft, wet, warmth he felt coiled around his ankle. He didn’t know when he started screaming, but it was probably around the time he started trying to kick at it. He was hauled up by one ankle and held upside down, thrashing in horror until more of those tentacles stilled him by wrapping around his torso and wrists. They held him still, letting him have free reign of just one leg, and then yet another slid along his spine, down the cleft of his ass, and stroked along his bollocks and his flaccid cock. Hotch stilled, staring at his dangling foot in horror as it continued to explore him gently, slick warm fluids beginning to drip along his body. Hotch kicked out again as his body protested helplessly and random chills ran up his spine. The thing continued to touch him and then probed his anus, drawing a shriek of terror from him. He kicked again, but the press against his his hole stopped him from trying that again. He was terrified, not just of what might happen but of being hurt because he struggled. When it felt him settle it began to lower him and he found himself on a mass of wet, wriggling appendages which had sprouted out of the floor around the alter. Hotch made another attempt at flailing and it jerked him upside down again.

“Alright! _Alright!_ ” Hotch shouted, “Just give me a damn moment to get the blood out of my head!”

The god lowered him down again and he was placed on the tentacle pile where he took several steadying breaths and then crooked the untied leg in offering. The _thing_ was there again, poking and prodding. It slimmed itself down and pushed through the first ring of muscles, flexing and stretching him relentlessly. He groaned and swore as the burn tore through him, but it was soon over as he felt only slick and a shimmering of pleasure. That pleasure built, tearing up his spine and making him arch his back in shock. That sparked more pain as it put pressure on him at the wrong angle. He let his back fall slack again and was gently lifted by the tentacles to make him more comfortable. He was soon gasping as the tentacle began to thrust into him over and again. Once again it grazed his prostate and he found himself moaning softly as his cock began to fill. More tentacles surged towards him, one pressing into his mouth, another prodding his entrance to slip in beside the first, and still another wrapping around his cock. A slim, thin one snuck around the one gripping his dick and lapped at the tip. Hotch was hardening fast, his body reaching overstimulation as more tiny limbs assaulted his nipples. They plucked and teased him relentlessly, pulling sharp cries from him as he felt himself filled to capacity by the questing second tentacle in his arse.

Hotch was soon lost to sensation. His body was being thrust into at both directions, the alien nature of the ‘gods’ revealed when it seemed he could mostly breath around the intrusion that was thrusting deeper into his mouth. He gagged a bit as it thrust down his throat, but he could still take in a bit of air. It fucked his throat several times and then withdrew to allow him a proper breath. Tears from the strain rolled down Hotch’s face. Even his fingers and toes were being fondled, the strange sensation making him twitch and convulse in the creature’s grip.

The unrelenting caresses against his prostate had his cock weeping and he was sobbing around the long slick member in his mouth, more out of sheer helplessness than trauma. He couldn’t stop writhing about as the thing began to speed up, pounding into his body from both ends. Something pressed and he felt a burning sensation against his piss slit just before the tiny tentacle pushed its way into his dick. He tried to scream, but the thing thrusting into his throat muffled the sounds. He was barely being given a breath now and was becoming dizzy. The tentacle that was sounding him slid deep enough to reach his prostate from that angle and Hotch’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his bollocks attempted to draw up. He couldn’t come with the thing blocking him, at least not yet, but he was right on the edge of something indescribably.

The tentacle in his mouth swelled, blocking his air completely and then suddenly it was pulsing, wave after wave of hot fluids filling his belly as it pulsed into him. There wasn’t even a question of swallowing, it was self-preservation. It was so deep he didn’t even taste it until the end when the limb pulled back. More of it pulsed out and he got a mouthful, struggling to swallow it down with his mouth still mostly blocked. He choked and it came out his nose, burning terribly. Then the thing quickly withdrew and he was finally able to breath easily.

“Please,” Hotch moaned, unsure what he was begging for. His bollocks were painfully tight but he also wanted the whole ordeal to just _stop_.

The thing was speeding up and he felt it pulsing between his cheeks. He knew what was about to happen and it terrified him even as the pulsing motions made his vision white out from the stimulation against his prostate. That was all his body could take and he felt a wave of pleasure so intense it was almost painful wash over him. He screamed as his cock pulsed helplessly with the tentacle blocking his slit. He could feel his fluids working their way out the thin escape and then the ‘sound’ was removed and he shook as another wave of pleasure hit him and some of his seed finally shot forth. His dick felt ravaged and raw, but it was also twitching in pleasure and Hotch was left sobbing in relief. He’d never come so hard or so long in his life and could barely see from the overwhelming gratification. The members inside of him stilled and then pulsed hard, widening almost painfully at his entrance before the god’s release made it inside of him and then exploded forth. He felt heat, a wave of tightness, and then his body began to fill up. One throbbing pulsation after another wracked through him and he looked down to see his abdomen swelling with the _thing_ ’s release. He looked pregnant. His belly was red from the stretch. His body felt painfully full.

“Oh gods, stop!” Hotch cried out, “I’ll burst!”

Another feeble twitch or two and he groaned at the continued outpouring. Then it pulled free and he watched as his belly slowly went down while a flood of hot fluids washed down his torso.

“Oh gods,” Hotch moaned, going limp and just letting it all flow. He couldn’t imagine fighting this. There was no dignity to recover.

Something was stroking along his body again and he whimpered at the idea of going through _that_ again, but it seemed to be… washing him?

Hotch felt them begin to retreat, then the first cool caress of cold stone against his shoulder, then his back, then he was laying there and it _couldn’t_ have happened because his skin was dry, his ass wasn’t stretched beyond rational belief, and the shaking along his body seemed to be from cold rather than blind terror or overwhelming pleasure. Hotch sat up, his legs shaking uncontrollably, and stared at the statue in a mixture of fear and amazement.

_Your killer is Sansen Fernando. His address is 221B Alfred Way, Butler Pike, VA. There is evidence of his activities buried in a box beneath his trailer. Come and see me again soon, Aaron. You were… most enjoyable._


	2. Chapter 2

_I manipulate timelines._

Hotch dressed quickly, glancing at the raised platform repeatedly as he did so, but it neither spoke nor moved again. The curtains moved upwards once he was clothed and he fled, blinking in distress, out to the SUV where Prentiss was sitting with wide eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Fine,” Hotch grunted, climbing into the driver’s seat. He keyed his phone to voice command, “Call Morgan.”

 _Calling Morgan_ , The phone recited and a shiver went down his spine at the thought of a different disembodied voice.

Hotch started the call while the phone rang and Prentiss buckled in, her eyes glued on him in concern.

“Morgan,” Morgan’s voice echoed through the car’s speakers.

“Sansen Fernando. You got a pen?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Hotch recited the address and the instructions to look for the evidence.

“Tell Prentiss she did good!” Morgan crowed.

Hotch didn’t reply and Morgan panicked briefly, “She okay?”

“She’ll be fine,” Hotch replied, not looking at her.

He ended the call and they drove for a time in silence. When Prentiss finally broke it Hotch had to grip the wheel to avoid driving off the road.

“Do you want to ask me any questions?”

“No.”

“You’ve got a right to now,” Prentiss reminded him, “I can help you deal with-“

“Tentacle rape?” Hotch snapped, “You’re a woman. I doubt it’s the same for you.”

“It had to have your consent first-“

“I don’t fucking care!” Hotch shouted, “I had _no idea_ what I was consenting to, and their restriction on people like _you_ telling anyone what goes on in there helped that along!”

“I’m sorry,” She said softly, “I just couldn’t give it my _baby_.”

“You do realize that by denying it, when it had planned it all out from the start, you’ll probably just give birth to a stillborn?”

“Fuck’s sake, Hotch!” She choked.

Hotch pulled over, skidding to a stop and slamming the vehicle into park. He rubbed his hands over his face while Prentiss cried softly in the seat beside him.

“Stupid pregnancy hormones,” She sobbed, “I thought it was really bad PMS or something. I’m not even late yet. How can I be so in love with a three week old bunch of cells?”

“No, I’m the one who’s being stupid. I’m sorry, Emily. I had no right. None of this is your fault, and I’m happy for you. I hope you don’t lose the baby.”

Prentiss nodded mutely and Hotch’s head fell back against the headrest.

“It wants me to see him again.”

“They know things that we don’t,” she said softly.

“Well, this one didn’t know you’d love your unborn child,” Hotch growled.

“They’re fallible where the future is concerned,” She nodded, “They can see multiple futures and have to discern which one is most likely. They only see the past with 100% certainty, and even then they’ve been known to tell you to go ask a different god because they don’t have your information.”

“So they talk to each other?” _Will I be able to get away from him at another temple?_ Hotch wondered silently.

“In a way,” She replied, “They’re all part of the same organism. The different names on the temples are after previously consumed offerings- the human sort. When a person becomes ‘one’ with a god they become the bridge between the god and the human world. When we offerings communicate with the gods we’re actually communicating with their mouthpiece, not directly to the gods. After a while the mouthpiece is fully digested- that’s the best word I can come up with- and a new one is required. The temple we just visited has been called Smithsonian for centuries, but the current mouthpiece is named Reid. He’s been there for… twenty years? I think? I’m not as familiar with him as others.”

“What?” Hotch glanced at her in shock.

Prentiss nodded, wiping her tears aside. Sharing this with him seemed to be calming her down, “So the DNA people find when they study pieces of gods is actually the past human offerings that have been consumed. The food and kittens and sex, that’s all for the mouthpiece. The gods themselves don’t need any of that. They just require a new mouthpiece- called a bound sacrifice- every hundred years or so. So, like I was saying, the god communicates with their mouthpiece and-“

“Wait,” Hotch cut her off, “You’re telling me there’s a _person_ trapped inside of that statue?”

“Or somewhere within the outcropping of the god, yes. It’s all one organism, deep down inside of our world. Possibly part of the core and magma layer if I understood correctly when it was explained to me. We say gods plural, but it’s actually one god and all its outcroppings on the surface like fingers reaching through the crust of the Earth. So, the god communicates with the mouthpiece and tells it what it knows, then the bound sacrifice within communicates with the us offerings or a resident priest if it’s not an official request they’re relaying-“

“Are you going to become a ‘bound’ sacrifice some day?”

“No,” She replied shaking her head, “Like I already told you, it would require I consent and I have no interest in becoming ‘immortal’ in that way. Anyway, the worshipper- offering or priest- then communicates that information with the world. So when I get a name of a killer for you, I’m getting it from the local temple because that’s the one that’s closest to the killings and has the most information because the god is discussing them with their bound sacrifice. If more happened elsewhere the god might just send us to another temple instead. Or maybe they have us go elsewhere because the bound sacrifice somewhere is feeling needy. I’ve never really figured that part out.”

Hotch was silent a moment, his brain turning it over again and again. He recalled incidents of religious statues broken open or x-rayed and mummified remains found inside.

“Do the gods die? Is that what happened to that statue of Budda with a person mummified inside?”

“Parts of it do,” She shrugged, “But the god- singular, remember?- is immortal. As long as our planet is alive, so is our god, and the mouthpieces- the bound sacrifices- even after they’re fully consumed they are always technically ‘alive’. You can find their DNA centuries later.”

“DNA doesn’t mean alive.”

“Well,” Prentiss considered, “It’s as immortal as _we_ can get. I still wouldn’t choose it. A hundred years of hunger, loneliness, and unsatisfied desire in exchange for infinite knowledge and a chance to be recorded genetically for all time? To _maybe_ have a temple named after me? No thanks.”

“Prentiss, they _eat us_. You just said the gods don’t need anything, but they do. They- it- eats _people_. It’s a _murderer_.”

Prentiss twisted in her seat in alarm, “Aaron, this is serious. You may not have chosen it specifically, but you’re one of _us_ now. There are things that we, as the Favoured, know that other people don’t.”

“I’m not an offering,” Hotch stated firmly, “And I don’t want to be favoured.”

“If you tell _anyone_ what you now know you will be punished. I mean, seriously punished. You’ll lose everything, Aaron.”

“I’m _not_ a sacrifice. It was a one-time thing.”

“The rules still apply to you,” She replied, “You’re entitled to everything I just told you, but you can’t _abuse_ that privilege.”

“You said a hundred years of hunger and what?” Hotch asked, unable to focus on what she’d said out of sheer alarm.

Prentiss sighed, “The bound sacrifices still feel human urges even though they don’t need them to survive. That’s why they ask for us to give them things in return for information and favours. They’re constantly hungry, aroused, and missing human contact. The priests attempt to provide it, but it’s not possible for them to give everything all the time so the temples exchange favours for more sacrifices by going through the Favoured. The sad part is the bound sacrifices can only feel satisfaction momentarily. They ask for small animals to hold so they can pet them, food to feel full for a few minutes, and sex just to climax because they can’t achieve it on their own anymore. Sadly the animals usually don’t survive, they’re just not equipped mentally to deal with the telepathic assault, but-”

“And then they just… die?” Hotch asked in horror, “It sounds worse than prison. I wouldn’t wish that on the monster we’re chasing!”

“Not exactly,” Prentiss sighed, “They can exchange their service for another person. I think that’s why Reid wanted my unborn child. I think it was looking to exchange and free itself. I guess asking for an unborn child that won’t know what it’s missing out on is a bit different than a human who has experienced life, but it just-”

“This is beyond fucked up,” Hotch interrupted.

“Well, yeah but it’s also how it’s been for millions of years,” She replied, “There’s evidence of them doing this with Homo habilis, for pities sake!”

“Just because it’s been the norm doesn’t mean it should _stay_ that way!” Hotch snapped, “Think of what he _asked_ you for today!”

“Aaron, what the hell happened in there?” Prentiss asked with wide eyes, “You shouldn’t be reacting this way.”

“I went in there to tell it off for what it asked you-“

“You tried to _tell off the gods_?!”

“-And it told me to take your place. Sex in exchange for a paedophile.”

“Okay, and?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Hotch replied, turning back to stare out through the windshield again.

“Aaron, you should have enjoyed it,” She replied, “It’s unbelievable that you didn’t! They connect with us telepathically and-“

“This conversation is over,” Hotch replied, starting the car again and pulling back onto the road.

Prentiss sat in silence beside him, glancing askance in concern throughout the ride. They finished their arrest and booking, but Prentiss was strangely silent the entire time. She went into the director’s office afterwards to complete her paperwork as required by an offering, but Hotch was called in after a few minutes.

“Sit,” Strauss instructed, motioning to a chair.

Hotch sat down, unbuttoning his suit jacket, crossing his leg, and waiting patiently with his face held impassively. Strauss waited for quite a while before sighing and shifting back in her seat.

“Prentiss tells me she didn’t complete her offering. She says you did.”

“That’s correct,” Hotch replied.

“Were you going to give me a report?” Strauss asked with a frown.

“I-“ Hotch blinked rapidly, “I wasn’t going to _lie_ , I just…”

“She said you’re stunned. Her words.”

“I think ‘denial’ would be more accurate,” Hotch replied.

“We have to register you as an offering-“

“Not happening,” Hotch cut off quickly.

“In order to make your testimony legal and protect you from questioning while on the stand-“

“Not happening,” Hotch repeated, “They can question me all they like. I’m not discussing what happened in there. I’ll relay the gods words regarding convicting that man, but I’m not an _offering_. This was a one-time deal because Prentiss couldn’t fulfil the request. That’s all.”

“If they get you on the stand and-“

“I’m not filing as an offering!” Hotch shouted, and then winced at his own insubordination, “My apologies, Erin. I’m more than a bit… disoriented. I’d like some leave time.”

“You're serious!” She replied, eyes widening, “Is this a typical reaction for an off-“

“I’m not an offering!” Hotch roared, leaping to his feet, breathing heavy with shaking hands.

Strauss’ eyes widened, “You may go. Let me know when you’re ready to return to work, and do get me that report as soon as possible so we can put that bastard away.”

“I know _exactly_ where he should go,” Hotch growled, “Except he won’t. Some poor, innocent worshiper will end up dead and rotting for a hundred years!”

“What are you talking about?” Erin asked in alarm, “Aaron, should you be discussing this with me?”

“Who the hell can I discuss it with?” Hotch raged, “Prentiss doesn’t understand! She _worships_ it!”

“I think you should go,” Strauss replied, fear in her eyes, “Perhaps if you go to the nearest temple you-“

Hotch turned sharply and left, slamming her door behind him as he rushed out of the office. He ignored his co-worker’s calls and took the stairs so he could continue to run. He pushed his way out the doors downstairs, hit the pavement, and kept running. He had no idea what he was running from or to, but strange eyes kept flashing behind his own whenever he blinked and they were haunting him, filling him with regret and fear. He _had_ to stop these atrocities from continuing. He had to get his world back in order. He wanted to stop knowing that the ground beneath his feet was made up of a gigantic, manipulative, man-eating being that controlled every aspect of their lives. He wanted to go back to believing that the gods were just strangely psychic beings with weird cravings. He didn’t want to know that he’d had sex with a man today who was doomed to be tortured for the next eighty years or more.

Hotch’s vision was blurring when he finally stopped, leaning against the nearest structure and gasping for breath. He had a stitch in his side and his lungs were burning. He hadn’t been managing his breathing while running. As a several-times triathlon runner that was just downright stupid.

Hotch blinked until his vision stabilized and then lifted his head and laughed hysterically at the sight before him. _Katarina Temple_.

“Fine,” Hotch panted, “You want to see me again? Here I come. Brace yourself, you bastard!”

Hotch walked into the temple and stilled at the sight of all the people there. The other temple had been empty, but now was prime worshipping time and there were a number of people milling about and praying silently to themselves, or kneeling before the alter, or just sitting in contented contemplation. Most of these people would never hear a whisper from the gods they worshipped all their lives, much as Hotch hadn’t heard them for decades. They blindly fallowed a stone figure that promised them some kind of response to their prayers, and immediate action of they could afford a to make a sacrifice and it deigned to answer.

Hotch was about to run up to the statue of an elegantly draped woman and rage at it for the lives it had taken, but froze at the sight of a worshiper just a few feet away. It was Haley. Haley was kneeling in front of the statue sobbing brokenly, her arms wrapped around herself in misery. Hotch forgot all his anger and rushed up to her side, dropping down to his knees and lifting her chin to look at him.

“What is it?” Hotch asked in alarm, “What’s happened? Where’s Jack?”

Haley sobbed harder, but she pulled away from him when he tried to pull her closer.

“It’s over, Aaron,” Haley choked.

“What’s over?” Hotch asked in horror.

“Our marriage. It’s over,” Haley sobbed, pushing herself to her feet and turning to walk towards the exit.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Hotch asked, chasing after her, “Haley, _where is Jack?”_

“With his _real_ father!” Haley screamed, turning to him in outrage, “He showed up today with a court order for visitation! He said a priest came to him and told him I’d kept his son from him for five years!”

Hotch was flabbergasted. None of this could be real, “He… No. I’m Jack’s father. I have to be. Even if I wasn’t no one could get a court order that fast.”

“He’s a _lawyer_ ,” Haley replied miserably.

Then it all clicked. He’d just joined the BAU. He was travelling almost constantly. Haley was left spending time with his former law partner almost constantly as she tried to get her life together after such a huge upheaval. Then she’d jumped him one night as he’d returned from a case. A few weeks later she told him she was pregnant. He missed virtually all her exams due to his new job. Then Jack had been born premature but at a healthy weight.

“You faked it,” Hotch stared at her in disgust, “You made it _seem_ like Jack was mine!”

“And you never would have known if you hadn’t pissed off the gods!” Haley sobbed, “What did you _do_ , Aaron? We had a good life! I loved you! I made _one_ mistake _just once_ and now everything is going wrong!”

Hotch’s head spun. Prentiss had told him they could predict the future with a fair amount of accuracy. They’d known what he was about to do: come in hear and scream to all these worshipers that their god was a monstrous hunk of planet that ate innocent human beings in order to contact them and tell them what to do. They’d known and they’d cut it off by punishing him _before he’d even started_.

“We’ll fight this,” Hotch stammered, “We’ll get counselling. We’ll keep custody of Jack. He’ll get visitation, but that’s his right and-“

“No,” Haley choked, “I won’t send my son off to someone else’s home every weekend. You’re never around and Greg says he still loves me-“

“No,” Hotch shook his head in horror, “No, Haley! Don’t do this!”

“What else, Aaron?” She shouted angrily, “What else is going to happen because of what you’ve done? You angered _the gods!_ I have to protect our… _my_ son!”

Haley pulled out of his grasp and fled the temple, sobbing as the crowd parted for her. Hotch turned around, looking at the people in horror as they drew away from him.

Pariah.

“What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!” Hotch raged, turning to face the statue, “I did what you asked! What you _demanded_!”

The statue was silent and the people around him were steadily filing out, giving fearful glances at Hotch and the statue as if either would suddenly attack them at a moments notice. When it was empty he paced the room anxiously, running his hands through his hair and fighting back tears. Then he turned and made up his mind, slipping off his shoes and socks before stepping up on the dais.

“Okay. Here I am. Talk to me, you bastard.”

 _Is that any way to speak to a lady_? A voice laughingly echoed. It did indeed sound feminine, and most definitely different from the one he’d spoken to previously.  

“We both know what you are,” Hotch growled, “Why did you do this to me?”

_You got what you deserved. We know what you were going to do._

“They wouldn’t have believed me.”

_It would have started rumours. It would have spread dissention._

“Why do you even need to communicate with us? To mess with us? Why the hell can’t you just leave us well enough alone?”

_You have records of one of the holocausts you humans have waged against each other. We have stopped events even worse than that. You see us in minor lights, as the finger that points to a specific demon, but we have stopped this world from being ended time and again. If left to your own devices This One would be dead many times over. We do our best to keep you viruses peaceful, but you continue to plague us. The least we can do is placate you, settle you when you reach levels of violence that are distasteful to This One, and perhaps keep you happy from time to time. The one called Reid has chosen you to be his Favoured. I disapprove of his choice, but it is not mine to make. If you are disobedient This One will punish you. If you are good than the god’s mouthpiece that favours you will reward you._

“You just took away my _son,”_ Hotch choked, “Give me one good reason why I should even continue _living_.”

Laughter echoed off the walls, _Because your death would not disturb us in any way._


	3. Chapter 3

VOCAB:

 **Offering** : A person or item given or lent to the gods in return for favours.

 **Sacrifice** : Unrecoverable offering, such as food or a ‘bound sacrifice’.

 **Bound Sacrifice** : A mouthpiece. A person who consents to become one with the gods and spends a period of over one hundred years being absorbed by them. The absorption process doesn’t actually take place right away, allowing them to trade their fate should they find someone willing.

 **Gods:** The entire planet, which is not only sentient but capable of manipulating matter and time. Referred to in the plural or as This One by their mouthpieces.

 **Outcropping _:_** A place in the Earth’s surface where part of the ‘gods’ peeks out. Eventually temples are built over them and people come to worship and make offerings.

 **Worshipper:** Used in two contexts. 1) Someone who shows up at a temple to pray. This is a situational worshipper. They come during times of trouble. 2) Someone who worships regularly. This is a devotee or temple/shrine member. Devotees give offerings regularly for the upkeep of the temple and claim to experience more good luck because of their worship. Devotees are not the same as priests.

 **Priest _:_** A devotee/worshipper who is favoured by the gods. They work or live, or sometimes both, at the temples/shrines. The god’s mouthpiece chooses them, but they may have a life outside of the temple, especially if the one they serve is poor and cannot provide them with funds. Priests perform the will of the gods and have immunity in all things. 

 **Favoured** : A person with whom the gods decide to speak who has not previously engaged the gods. The god’s sacrifice/mouthpiece chooses them to communicate with and will reward or punish them as they see fit. The gods are usual complacent with this as it keeps the bound sacrifice happy to have someone to communicate with. The favoured need not be in the temple for communication. Priests must be favoured, but favoured need not be priests.

 **This One _:_** A mouthpiece referring to the god they are bound to while excluding themselves. They will use singular for their own opinions and plural for times they refer to themselves _and_ the gods.

 

Hotch was standing there shaking with rage and misery when a hand landed on his arm. He spun around, ready to strike, but stopped when he registered whom it was.

“It’s me!” Prentiss cried, backing up in alarm, “Are you okay?”

“They took my _son_ ,” Hotch spat out.

“Jack?” Prentiss’ eyes widened, “He’s dead?”

“No, they arranged it so I’ll lose custody of him!” Hotch snarled, “He’s not _mine_.”

Prentiss looked relieved, “Than you still have a chance! Go back to the temple you’re favoured at with an offering!”

“To do _what_?” He snapped.

“Hotch,” Prentiss huffed, “I know you don’t believe they’re gods because some damn scientists found out they’re made of matter, but they _are_ in every other sense of the word! Even you have to acknowledge that after what I’ve told you! The only thing they can’t undo is _death._ With a big enough sacrifice you can have anything you want besides a life returned to you!”

“And what will I have to give?” Hotch snatched, “What do I _have_ that’s equal to _my son_?”

“It’s not equal,” Prentiss shook her head, “It’s about what _the mouthpiece_ wants. If Reid wants something he’ll ask for that. It could be big or small. Isn’t anything you have worth your son?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied miserably, “But if Reid’s the one who did this-“

“I doubt it,” She replied shaking her head, “The gods dispense justice, the bound sacrifices just discuss it. Did you speak to the goddess here?”

“Yes. The… mouthpiece is female? Is the god?”

“The gods are genderless. We refer to the gender of the bound sacrifice sometimes. It’s sort of… your preference how you refer to them,” Prentiss replied, brushing her hair aside, “I know her well. She’s sarcastic but logical. Did she refer to ‘This One’?”

“Yes. What the hell does that mean?”

“It’s how the sacrifices refer to something the gods do independently of them. A bound sacrifice will use three different pronouns: Plural means the gods and the mouthpiece are in agreement, singular means the mouthpiece is stating something only they consider, and This One means the mouthpiece is in disagreement with the gods. They can’t lie, but they can bend the truth and disguise it using verbal tactics. That’s why it’s so important that only _good_ people become sacrifices. Do you see why we can’t just use it to imprison people?”

“How did you know I was thinking of…?” Hotch frowned at her.

“Because I considered it, too. I went into law enforcement for a _reason_ , Hotch. I hate crime. I hate injustice. I know that’s difficult to accept since I’m an offering, but I still feel that way. The gods are neutral but their sacrifices _aren’t_ , and their sacrifices draw in priests who may try to muck about with the world around them. Since the god is neutral they might not stop it. Only the good and innocent can bind themselves to the gods or there are consequences. The god we call Ares over in Athens has regularly absorbed those who are evil due to their judiciary system making ‘consenting to be a sacrifice’ an optional punishment; it didn’t start out as the god of war, it _became_ the god of war. Guess why?”

“I get your point,” Hotch replied miserably, “That doesn’t mean I think it’s _right._ Wait, so what is the Smithsonian the god of?”

“Wow,” Prentiss laughed, “They really don’t teach this stuff in schools anymore, huh?”

“I was homeschooled,” Hotch snapped, “My parents didn’t believe in the gods. They believed in _discipline_.”

“Okay, sorry,” Prentiss replied, shifting from foot to foot, “The Smithsonian God is the god of Natural History. I don’t know much about the current bound sacrifice there, but I bet you could have Garcia look him up. If you went there with some knowledge to trade he might go for that over… other things. At least where a request is being made instead of an inquiry.”

Hotch nodded and pulled out his cell, moving towards the exits. Prentiss turned and headed for the altar but Hotch stopped before he could complete his call.

“Prentiss?” Hotch called back to her, “What are you doing here?”

Prentiss turned, smiled shyly, and laid a hand over her abdomen, “Praying.”

Hotch nodded, “Good luck.”

“I won’t need it. Whatever the will of the gods is, I’ll cope.”

“Then why here instead of the god who admitted to manipulating your womb?”

“Not the god, the _sacrifice._ The sacrifice convinced a god to do that for him. And I’m here because I denied his request. Once you refuse an offering you have to wait for them to cool down or they’ll just tell you to go to hell. It can take years,” Emily shrugged, “Like I said, the gods are all connected, but the sacrifices are individuals.”

“Can I talk to Reid from here?” He asked, hesitant to leave her in her vulnerable state.

“You could,” She replied with a shrug, “Depending on how Irene feels about you.”

Emily gestured to the statue behind her. Hotch shuddered in revulsion as the eyes seemed to narrow at him. He wasn’t at all certain it was in his head.

“I’ll just… go then.”

“Good luck,” Emily replied with a tight-lipped smile, then she toed off her shoes and stepped towards the statue to commune with the gods.

XXX

Hotch listened to Garcia rattle off the information on one Spencer Reid as he drove from Quantico Shrine to the Smithsonian Temple. The traffic was terrible, so it turned out he had more than the typical forty-five minutes. Garcia had found their ‘bound sacrifice’ with no problem whatsoever. He apparently had held two degrees and had graduated high school at twelve years old. His mother was a college professor of 15th century literature before she retired due to paranoid schizophrenia. Her research continued, and she published a great deal of works, but eventually Spencer couldn’t care for her anymore. He enlisted in-home help, but they soon gave up on her and she was locked in a facility for life. That had prompted a young Spencer Reid- then in his mid-twenties and working on his third degree- to turn to the gods for help. He had asked for a worldwide cure for schizophrenia, but according to the priests the requested offering was something only an entire city could raise. He had tried to get the city to rally behind him, but no one was interested in a then-shameful mental illness. He went to a different temple, this time in DC where he was attending lectures, and asked for a cure _only_ for his mother. The response must have been for him to be consumed, because that was what the priests reported when they were next informed that the gods had granted his request and accepted him as a bound sacrifice. Spencer’s mother reportedly visited him daily at the temple after that, becoming quite the devotee, until her death by natural causes just a few months ago.

Hotch thanked Garcia for her information and ended the call. The dates added up. Diana Reid had died around the time they’d last been in that portion of DC for a triathlon and Prentiss had visited the temple to worship. Hotch had been running in the race. He was the reason she was in reach of a bound sacrifice that wanted free badly enough to alter her body. 

Hotch finally reached the temple, which had an absolutely _shameful_ parking scheme going on that likely kept all the priests there in Italian silk boxers. Once he’d paid out his ass to park he walked towards the temple again. He was now beginning to think it’s empty state previously had been orchestrated, as the entire place was jammed to the roof. It was painfully crowded. He got elbowed twice before he found himself at the alter and once there a group of priests, identifiable by their stoles, descended on him with wide eyes.

“You must come with us, Agent Hotchner.”

“How do you know my name?” Hotch snarled, pulling away from a grabbing hand, “No, don’t answer that. I’m sure I know.”

“You’ve already been dealt a _horrible_ blow to your life,” The eldest priest pleaded, “Don’t anger the gods _more_.”

Hotch clenched his teeth in frustration but followed after them nonetheless. He was taken down a hallway and through two elaborately decorated rooms and into… another altar room? This one was the mirror of the other and completely empty. He glanced around himself, felt the sudden reorientation, and realize that _this_ was where he’d been…

“How did this get out front?” Hotch asked in shock.

“The gods can manipulate matter,” The man stated, “When they want a private audience they can simply shift the entrance so that you walk into this one. We keep it clear.”

“So why didn’t he do that _this_ time?” Hotch asked, still looking for a reason to disbelieve in the gods.

“To prove a point,” The youngest priest shrugged, “Welcome to the rank of Favoured-“

“Fuck you very much,” Hotch stated flatly, making the priest blink in surprise.

Laughter echoed through the chamber.

_That’s why I like him, Charles._

“Okay that’s… weird. Can you hear him too?” Hotch asked, glancing at the altar in discomfort.

“We all can,” The second, older man smiled, “I’m Charles Hankel and this here is my son Tobias. The bastard staring at you as if you’re sour grapes is Castiel.”

“I am not staring as if he is sour grapes,” Castiel snarled, “I am scowling because he has sworn in the presence of our lord.”

Tobias laughed nervously, “Cas is always like that. He’s a big softy underneath.”

“I am not ‘soft’,” Castiel replied, making air quotes and narrowing his eyes. Hotch decided he liked him.

“What does he want with me?” Hotch demanded.

“Your devotion,” Tobias replied softly with reverence in his eyes, “He wants _all_ our devotion.”

Charles smacked Tobias upside the head, “He wants _you_ clean. Go sleep it off, dumbass.”

Hotch frowned as Tobias walked away, muttering to himself as he went.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Charles stated, hands in his pockets, “My son’s got some… issues. The gods chose not to reduce his cravings. They said it builds character. He became a priest here to give him something to work towards besides melting his brain. I’ve been a priest here for the last thirty years. I was here when Spencer became one with our gods. I can answer your questions.”

“Fine. What does he want to give me back my son?”

“Your obedience!” Castiel snarled.

Charles didn’t smack him, but the look on his face said he wanted to, “What he _wants_ is to get his own body back. That’s not likely to happen. He might make a different deal with you, though. No harm in asking.”

“Those are a lot of different interpretations,” Hotch observed.

“We’re three very different men,” Charles replied, “He’s got a unique relationship with each of us. He’ll have the same with you. Will you be joining our priesthood?”

Hotch almost replied in the negative, but then reconsidered. He had to get Jack back. He needed to calm down and stop thinking with his fists, or the verbal equivalent thereof. He wished Gideon were present. Gideon and Dave had always been his mentors. They’d taught him everything he knew and had been like fathers to him.

“How do I do the… prayer thing,” Hotch waved his hand at the alter, “I wasn’t raised in a religious household.”

“Not surprising,” Castiel replied, “So few know the _right_ way to pray-“

“And if he shows you you’ll be beating yourself with thorny sticks and wailing on the floor for two days,” Charles interrupted with a growl, “Just take off your shoes and socks, leave your weapons away from the dais, and start talking. You can do it in your head or out loud. You’ll be heard. The skin contact is important. Opens the connection wider.”

“Thank you,” Hotch replied sincerely, then straightened his tie out of sheer anxiety and headed over.

Hotch was painfully aware that he was sweaty, his hair was mussed, and he hadn’t had time to shower after his… encounter… earlier. True, the thing had left him clean, but he _felt_ dirty, and after running through Virginia like a madman he _was_ dirty. Hotch slipped off his shoes and socks, nudged them towards the wall, and stepped up on the dais. He peered at the statue curiously. It didn’t _look_ like the face he’d recalled from his visions since the erotic events that morning. In fact, he felt as if he were looking at the _wrong_ face.

“Where’s the real you?” Hotch muttered aloud, reading out to touch the thigh of the statue, “Are you inside here?”

_Is that your request? Information?_

“What? No!” Hotch corrected himself, jerking his hand away, “I was just… wondering in a friendly way. Out of concern. I understand it’s more than a bit horrific to be a bound sacrifice. That isn’t my _official_ question.”

_I see you have been punished. How very sad._

“Yes, well… I was told you might be able to reverse it.”

Laughter echoed through the room, _Might? We can do many amazing things. What do you desire? To reverse time? That is quite costly, but would leave only us- including you- aware of what transpired. Or we could alter his DNA. A test would prove him yours, but your son would be altered. He wouldn’t be the boy you raised anymore, though the differences might not be undesirable. Perhaps you would prefer us to defame the character of the two withholding your son so that you win custody? Or kill them?_

“What is the fee for each?”

 _You mean offering?_ The voice laughed again. He sounded so _young_. Much younger than the forty-six years old that Hotch knew him to be. Then again, perhaps he was frozen at the age he’d been absorbed.

“Yeah, sure. Offering.”

_Let’s see… You felt so good earlier. I want more of your body. Sooo much more. I never got to be with anyone before… Charles isn’t attractive. Cas is, but he’d probably hate the whole ordeal while faking enjoyment. Tobias is barely fit to consent._

“So you’re a virgin?”

_I was. Now I’m not… I guess. You felt sooo good! I’m sorry I wasn’t very good at it. Knowledge isn’t the same as practice._

“But now you’re unsatisfied again. Prentiss told me that you _can’t_ be satisfied. Ever. Not if you’re inside… there,” Hotch’s hand reached out of its own accord and touched the thigh of the statue again, “Can you even feel me? That’s not an official request, just answer if you want to. Conversation. Do you do conversation? That’s not-“

_I was only teasing, earlier. I know when you’re just chatting. Emily is right, I don’t feel satisfaction for long. I can remember it, but I can’t feel it anymore. Just like I can remember what it was like to be full but can’t feel it for very long._

“So… food?” Hotch tried.

_Nice try. If we’re going to change your whole world around we can’t just get a burger from you. Let’s see… killing them is the cheapest. I mean it’s the easiest to arrange so… That one we’ll throw in for some food, but remember that you can still face murder charges if anyone finds out and you haven’t signed up as a priest, so that might not be worth it to you. Plus I don’t like to kill people._

_Then we’ve got defamation of character. That’s pretty easy. Toss me some hedgehogs and we’ll do it._

“Hedgehogs?” Hotch asked in confusion.

_I like them more than kittens._

“Will they survive?

_Maybe? Sometimes? They’re hard to get because they’re endangered. You might not be able to pull it off._

_So, anyway next we have DNA alteration; that we really do have to ask a hefty price for, not because it’s difficult but because it has lasting effects throughout time. This One would require you to become a bound sacrifice for me or another temple._

“This One? So you don’t want that. I thought you wanted out.”

_I do, but I’d rather not subject anyone else to my fate. I was hoping an unborn child wouldn’t suffer as much as a realized person, but I have no definite proof as it has never been done before and This One has not fully explained it as This One does not understand suffering in the way that I do. It might still have been unfeasible. It was just a theory._

_So that brings us to our final offer. Erasing the past. If you serve us for three weeks than we will reverse time to the moment before the Priest of the Poseidon Temple in Quantico received his information. You will remember that your son is not yours, but your wife will be unaware that you know, as will the biological father. You can continue your life as usual, preferably by setting up some legal options to deal with your problematic progeny. I can recommend a good lawyer… who isn’t the real father, of course._

“Can I have some time to think about it?” Hotch asked hesitantly.

_Sure. Take all the time you need. It’s your life. In the mean time… can we talk?_

“About what? You’re omnipotent. What could you possibly want to talk about?”

_It doesn’t matter. I just don’t want to be alone. Maybe… in light of the decision you’re having to make… you could visit… me?_

“You as in… _you_? As in… your physical body?” Hotch’s eyes widened.

Instead of answering a series of stairs melted down from the dais beside where Hotch stood. They led down into darkness. Hotch turned and headed down it, glancing anxiously at the statue before walking down a long flight of stairs into the dark and damp of a cave. Hotch walked forward, feeling his way with a hand on one wall. The floor was slick and he slid twice before he reached a curve that led to the left. He estimated that he would be beneath the statue in the altar room in a few minutes.

A glimmer began to brighten the room that he’d emerged in just as he ran out of wall to walk against. It began in the floor and soon the room was illuminated in a soft yellow glow. In the middle of the room was the figure of a completely naked young man, slender with mid-length hair. His arms were spread out on either side of him and his ankles were crossed. He dangled a few feet off the ground, apparently affixed to a pillar of stone by sap. Hotch stepped forward and put his hand out to poke the still figure’s face.

_Don’t touch. Not unless you’ve accepted the terms to become one with the gods._

Hotch drew his hand back, “You look asleep.”

_I am in a way. It takes around one hundred years for the sap to harden. Once it becomes amber it will stop preserving me. I’ll suffocate to death. Then the pillar will sink down, a new offering will take my place as a bound sacrifice, and the cycle will begin again. Deep down in the earth are millions of us going back to the days of our primate ancestors._

“Are we… are _we_ the gods?” Hotch asked in awe.

_Now that’s a question that we’d really have to charge you for._


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy, I want to go home!” Jack whined.

“I know, son,” Hotch replied miserably, “And as soon as I figure things out with your mother-“

“Don’t give him false hope,” Haley cut him off.

She was supervising his visit with Jack, and Hotch was having trouble dealing with the rage and impotence he felt with her standing there with her ex-lover-turned-current-lover. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“Haley, I’d like to talk to you in private.”

“You’re here to see Jack,” She replied, “Just say your goodbyes.”

“No!” Jack wailed, bursting into tears.

“For pities sake, Haley! I’ve raised him!” Hotch snapped, barely keeping his voice below a shout as he put an arm around his son, “I don’t care what DNA says, he’s _my son!_ At least give me visitation!”

“Not while you’re being punished by the gods,” She replied.

“ _That’s_ what’s bothering you?” Hotch asked, making an effort to calm down, “I’ve made amends. They aren’t angry at me anymore.”

“I don’t believe you,” She replied, folding her arms, “They _destroyed_ your life!”

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “I’ve been punished. It’s over. I hadn’t even made a mistake yet, they were punishing me for something I was _about_ to do. I’m actually one of the Favoured. Hell, I’m considering becoming a priest!”

“You?” Haley shook her head, her face twisted in disgust, “You don’t believe in the gods! I had to _beg_ you to let me take Jack to temple!”

“Well, now you don’t have to.”

“You bet she doesn’t,” Josh Franklin, his ex-partner and Haley’s current flame, snarled at him, “He’s _my son_ and he’ll go to temple every three days like a good boy!”

“He’s my son, too!”

“Stop fighting!” Jack sobbed, “I just want to go home! Mommy, why can’t we go home?!”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Haley replied, fighting back tears, “I don’t like this either, but I have to do the right thing! If your Da- if _Aaron_ \- is being punished by the gods you could be hurt in the crossfire!”

 _He already has!_ Aaron thought, but fought down his frustration. He was working at resolving that.

“Look, come to the temple with me. I’ll introduce you to the god who’s favouring me and we’ll resolve this easily,” Hotch pleaded.

Haley considered it for a moment and then nodded, “Okay.”

XXX

 _Aaron_ , Spencer said soflty the second Hotch’s bare feet came in contact with the stone altar.

“Hi, Spencer,” Hotch smiled fondly, “You know Haley and Jack, and I’m assuming you know Franklin here. He’s Jack’s biological father who’s trying to abscond with my family.”

“Damn it, Aaron,” Franklin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t swear in front of Jack,” Haley scolded, “Aaron, what exactly are you trying to prove here?”

 _She can’t hear me, Aaron,_ Spencer said sadly, _I can’t talk to everyone. Only to those who are receptive._

“What do you mean ‘receptive’?” Hotch asked with a frown.

“What?” Haley asked.

“I think he’s talking to the _god_ ,” Franklin whispered in awe.

“Or a statue,” Haley replied, “I’ve prayed here before. I talk to the statues all the time. It doesn’t make me favoured.”

_Some people are able to hear me and some aren’t. I can alter a person to make them receptive, but it would require you sacrifice something._

“What sort of sacrifice?” Hotch asked, ignoring the people behind him.

“Is the god answering?” Jack asked loudly.

“Jack, shh!” Haley scolded, “Give him some time.”

“What’s the god’s name?” Jack asked instead.

“Smithsonian,” Haley stated at the same time Hotch answered, “Spencer.”

_Food. I’m so hungry today. Three baskets of apples and two dozen baskets of grapes._

“Grapes are out of season, and _really?”_ Hotch asked in shock, “Two dozen?”

_It’s not exactly a small task to alter someone’s brain._

“Well, never mind then,” Hotch frowned, “That feels… wrong once you phrase it that way.”

“Smithsonian,” Haley repeated with a frown, “This is the _Smithsonian_ Temple, founded in 1846. The plaque is _right there_ next to the sun symbol for science at the foot of that statue you’re talking to.”

“Praying at, and Spencer is his nickname,” Hotch replied, “I like to call him that.”

“You’re teaching Jack to be disrespectful!” Haley hissed.

“Bring Jack here,” Hotch motioned to Haley, “I want to see if he can hear the gods.”

“No!” Haley pulled him back, “Not until you explain this!”

“Haley,” Hotch sighed, turning to face her, “ _I’m_ not the one who did something wrong here! Yes, I messed up with the gods and they punished me, but my punishment is _over_. Okay? It’s done and over with! I’m not cursed! I’m standing here, in front of you, in a temple, and there are _no_ lightening bolts descending on me! See?!”

“Lightning bolts are from Thor,” Jack corrected.

“Whatever,” Hotch growled, “The point is” _I’m not the one who did something wrong._ Or are we just going to ignore the fact that you were unfaithful to me?”

“As if you’ve never strayed!” She shrieked at him, shoving Jack into Franklin’s arms, “Take him out of here and send a priest in. I want to have someone translate for us.”

Hotch waited until Jack was out of earshot to continue, “The only, and I mean _only_ , time I’ve had any kind of sexual contact with _anyone_ besides you since _highschool_ was in this room with a god. That’s it.”

Haley’s arms folded over her chest, “I don’t believe you. JJ? Emily? Penelope?”

“Garcia is practically child!” Hotch snapped.

“JJ can reach you when you call during times that _I can’t_ ,” Haley sniffled.

“That’s recent, it has nothing to do with sex or a relationship, and you were unfaithful to me _years_ ago. Haley, how many others?”

Charles walked into the sanctuary then, his stole in place and a serious look on his face. He nodded to Hotch, “Brother Aaron.”

“Brother Charles,” Hotch greeted, “This is my soon-to-be-ex-wife Haley Hotchner. She wants you to translate for us.”

“Translate?” Charles frowned, “Is… something wrong?”

“She doesn’t believe I’m Favoured,” Hotch replied, “Can you just translate for us so that she knows it’s coming from a reliable source?”

“Of course,” He nodded, then slipped off his sandles and went to the altar. Hotch watched as he knelt down, toes still touching the floor, and bent low with his hands outstretched.

“See?” Haley whispered to Hotch, “ _That’s_ how real priests consult the gods.”

“He’s doing that for _your_ benefit,” Hotch hissed back, “I’m not interested in doing _yoga_ in front of god.”

 _I’m interested in you doing yoga in front of me,_ Spencer insinuated, his mental wink causing Hotch to snicker.

“What’s so funny?” Haley asked, “This is _serious_.”

“Spencer said something funny.”

“You mean _god_ said something funny?” Haley corrected, hand on hips.

“Yeah, sure,” Hotch shrugged.

_I want you so much._

Hotch swallowed at the raw need in his voice and shifted as his body began to respond. Haley gave him a confused look but Hotch just shook his head. Finally Charles straightened up and approached Haley with a frown on his face.

“Madam, I have a message from the god Poseidon, translated through the bound sacrifice, and given to the ears of this humble servant.”

Haley’s hand fluttered to her chest and her eyes widened, “What is it?”

“He says, and I quote,” Here Charles paused, took a deep breath in, and began to shout until he was red in the face, “OUT HARLOT! OUT OF MY HALLS! OUT OF MY TEMPLE! LET NOT YOUR FLESH TOUCH THE COOL STONE OF MY HOLLOWED GROUND!”

Haley was backing away in alarm, eyes wide with panic, but Charles kept advancing on her, face red and spittle flying from his lips. Hotch instinctively got between them, but the arms of the statue flew down and snatched him up, pulling him against a hard, cold, body. Haley screamed and fled the temple while Hotch struggled in ‘Spencer’s’ arms.

“That wasn’t funny!” Hotch shouted as laughter echoed through the room.

_It was a bit._

Hotch snapped, “But she’s still got my _son_.”

_And now you have the word of a priest that she is cursed. She’s been thrown from a temple. She won’t be allowed to enter others. She has offended the gods and waged legal war against a Favoured. She was warned- by you- and failed to listen. It’s on her._

“I don’t like this,” Hotch replied, still struggling in the immovable grasp that held him several feet above the ground. One hard hand moved down his body and cupped his groin. Hotch stopped struggling instantly, eyes going wide as fear and desire warred within him. That hand wasn’t exactly _soft_ , but it was touching him _just_ so, and his mind was instantly back to the most mind-blowing orgasm he’d ever had.

 _Then you have a choice. Three weeks serving me and she’ll never remember any of this,_ Spencer whispered, his voice gasping with desperate longing.

Charles gave Hotch a startled look, bowed slightly to them both, and then turned and hurried out of the second sanctuary. Hotch had walked into this one quite by mistake. Spencer had switched them to give them privacy. Haley hadn’t even _noticed_. He supposed she wasn’t supposed to. Now that he had a marble hand groping his crotch Hotch understood why they hadn’t been directed to the primary altar.

“Spence,” Hotch let his head fall back against the cool surface behind him, “As hot as it is having a _body_ against me, this one is a bit cold and rough.”

_I can be gentle. Consent? At least this once? Even if it isn’t for the contract? I’ll reward you. I’ll… I’ll show you where some lost money is that you can have!_

“Paying me for sex?” Hotch laughed lightly, rolling his hips a bit as his cock hardened more, “Forget it. I don’t need money. I need _this_.”

The words had left his mouth before he could stop them, and once they had he regretted them until Spencer moaned loudly inside of his mind. The statue holding him stepped down from the altar and sat down on the stone slab, spreading it’s legs. Hotch’s feet hit the ground and he turned around eagerly. He’d expected to see Spencer’s face, but it was still the same statue of a Roman man from before. He recoiled in alarm, but ‘Spencer’ mentally pulled him close again. Hotch closed his eyes, pictured the figure downstairs, and melted in desire. He pressed against the tall body that still towered over him despite having sat down. The statue was truly huge.

“Can you feel my hands?” Hotch asked, running his fingers across literally pebbled nipples.

 _Yes_ , Spencer replied, voice breathless with want.

“Will you come? Down there? Under our feet?” Hotch asked, panting as he stepped back to undo his buckle.

 _In a way_ , Spencer replied.

Hotch’s undid the top buttons and cast off tie and shirt, the rest of his clothing coming off in a rush before he dropped to his knees and reached up, feeling along rock-hard, muscled thighs until he reached the curving, unshorn member that lay nestled in a thatch of sculpted curls.

“Does this feel good?”

 _Oh, yes,_ Spencer purred, _But why do you picture me? I’m ugly. This statue is attractive. Like you are._

Hotch shook his head in denial, but the question was enough to jar him out of his lust-filled state, “There is… there is _one_ thing I want. Officially.”

 _I will tell you afterwards_ , Spencer promised.

Hotch nodded, glad he didn’t have to voice the question bouncing around in his head while about to get off with a statue. The situation was already awkward and strange enough.

Hotch felt the statue begin to shift and realized that it was growing erect beneath his hands. Erect and huge, terrifyingly so. At the same time the soft tentacles from before were morphing out of the rock and reaching for him. Hotch moaned as his thighs were caressed, then his chest, his arms, even his throat was graced with a gentle stroke. Everywhere but where he wanted them the most. The soft in contrast to the cold, hard rock was overwhelming and he was soon pulling at them to get them towards his cock.

 _Uh, uh, uh,_ Spencer teased, _Not yet, my dear. I want something from you first. I’ve been thinking of it ever since you touched the statues thigh yesterday. I want you to climb up into his lap and…_

Spencer was apparently unable to vocalize what he wanted, but a series of lewd images flashed through his mind involving Hotch sitting on a giant stone cock. Hotch shivered in that now-familiar mixture of desire and fear.

“You’ll have to open me up. Wide.”

_With so much pleasure, my handsome favourite._

Hotch moaned and pressed his hands against the statues knees so he could push back against the tentacles that rushed at his ass. They wiped themselves all over him, writhing against his ass as they smeared him with slick, and then one of them tapped his hole a few times before wriggling inside of him.

“Fuck!” Hotch shouted, pushing back eagerly. There was no burn this time… not yet anyway.

Hotch moaned and writhed in pleasure, shivering as pleasure crawled up his spine along with a few more of Spencer’s ‘arms’. They stroked him, the tips opening up into little mouths to suck at his nipples. One larger one swallowed down his cock and then plugged it with some sort of tongue from inside. A thin one wrapped around his dick to keep him from coming and Hotch growled in frustration. He knew it was coming, but it didn’t deter his annoyance.

Spencer moved him up into the air and Hotch relaxed back as if in a hammock. In such a short time he had found himself trusting Spencer completely. He would have to for what he was about to do, as the breadth of the phallus that had grown from the statue was alarming. He’d injure muscles if he clenched them around that thick, unyielding shaft, so he was going to have to let Spencer control the flow. Hotch took several deep breaths while a second tentacle pressed inside of him. There was still no burn, but it pdid feel overly full when they began to flex. He glanced down at his belly to see them moving his insides around and had to look away at the overwhelming urge to either scream in horror or climax.

Hotch breathed through a third breach and then hissed at the burn as they flexed inside of him. Sparks were flying behind his eyes as they rubbed his p-spot. He was panting when they vanished, leaving him bereft and fighting the urge to clench. Then he was being lowered down onto a cold, hard, cockhead.

“Oh gods,” Hotch whispered, forcing himself to relax as the slippery rock breached him.

Hotch’s arms were thrown over his head, grasping the back of the statue’s neck. He could contract his upper torso as much as he wanted, and did just to let out the frantic energy building in him, but his bottom half was entirely at Spencer’s mercy. Spencer’s tentacles were apparently thrilled at the sight of his body flexing and lathered his chest and arms with affection in the form the heated gropes with his many arms.

It took ages for him to get more than the head into his body, but once it popped through he could take a few quick breaths and relax further. He slid down a few more inches and then gasped as it became entirely too much. Thankfully, Spencer understood and pulled him back up. The drag against his sensitive parts, and especially his prostate, was enough to make his eyes roll in his head.

He could hear Spencer echoing in his mind and he was drowning in the cries of pleasure he could hear. In his mind he could see the willowy young man’s face contorted in pleasure, his mouth open as he cried out wantonly, and the absolutely intoxicating flutter of eyes whose colour he had never seen. That gorgeous soft voice was screaming out for Aaron, was gasping and moaning inside his mind. He didn’t know if the body beneath the ground would be panting for him or not, but he was ready to imagine it with the sound effects inside his head.

Hotch was moaning on each downward drop, the action seeming to help with the pressure. He glanced down at his stomach again and gasped at the sight of the bulge appearing and then sinking down as he was lifted once more. Spencer’s cries had reached a crescendo and Hotch was just waiting for the younger man to release so he could do the same. He was loosing feeling in his legs from all the pressure inside and was afraid he might black out if it continued. Especially if he came and all his muscles tightened around the statue’s cock.

“Spencer,” Hotch gasped out, “I think I’m… I…”

Spencer was wild for him, the slippery limbs moving over his body as he gasped in pleasure. Unfortunately all the pressure on Hotch’s body had reached the end point and he felt his muscles begin to flutter and clench against his will.

“No,” Hotch gasped, “Not yet. Fuck! Sp-“

Hotch’s cock gave three hard jumps, his seed forced out around the thin tentacle tonguing the inside of his piss slit and swallowed down by the one suckling on his dick. He heard himself screaming as pleasure met the rushing sound in his ears. Spencer pulled him up just before he blacked out and a few gasped breaths restored his vision in time for him to see the tentacles around him pulse as fluid pounded up them. Hotch closed his eyes in time for two to plunge into his ass while several others sprayed across his body. He moaned as he felt the hot fluids flood his body, his legs kicking out instinctively. Hotch lay limp and panting as Spencer gently lowered him to the ground, mounds of writhing tentacles still supporting him. He lay there basking in pleasure as they slowly sank back into the ground and the statue returned to its former- far less sticky- glory. Hotch smiled as Spencer hummed in appreciation in his mind.

“Thank you,” Hotch whispered.

_You were thinking you wanted it to remain._

Hotch nodded against the cool, smooth ground. He was still drenched in fluids, all of Spencer’s semen- or whatever the hell it was- sticky on his body and slowly leaking out of his ass. He’d not wanted it to vanish like last time, and he wanted to _feel_ his sphincter close up again. It had been too much of a shock before, suddenly looking around himself and realizing that what he’d experienced had had all evidence erased. It was half of his paralyzing fear afterwards, that he’d simply gone mad and imagined the best shag of his life. He’d had to hate it to make it real, and laying there in Spencer’s mess was going a long way to making it real in a _good_ way. He could make piece with it now. He could accept his role as Favoured. Hell, if he were being honest he might as well just grab a stole and become a priest, because there was no way he wasn’t going to be worshiping at this temple _regularly_. He wouldn’t leave Spencer unsatisfied, even on the days he didn’t have a question or need for the young sacrifice.

 _I would be honoured_ , Spencer told him, his voice sincere.

“I know,” Hotch whispered, “That’s the only reason I want to.”

 _Are you ready to hear the answer to your question?_ Spencer asked, but he must have known that Hotch wasn’t, or he’d have just answered him outright.

“Let me wash up first. Is there a bathroom here? Preferably with a shower?”

Hotch got shakily to his feet, hissing at the pain in his back and the burning of his insides. Spencer could fix it in a blink, but he hadn’t _wanted_ him to.

_The priests have rooms through those doors to the left. Go up the steps. The ones with plaques are occupied. Castiel cleaned out the third door on the left for you. The bathroom is pretty small, but it has a shower._

Hotch gave the statue a tender smile and headed for the door, following a winding stairwell up to what looked like college dormatories. At the far end he spied an open area with a table that was probably a kitchen. He ignored it and went straight into the room left for him, grateful that no one emerged. Spence had probably warned them off.

Hotch washed the slightly green fluids off of his body, chuckling at the idea that they looked like a cross between sap and ecto. He flushed it from his body and spent a few moments flexing his muscles to determine what, if anything was harmed. He was sore, but not in agonizing pain. He found clothing laid out on his bed and realized that he had no lock on his bedroom door, only on the bathroom. That was a bit creepy, but not unsurprising. He dressed in some loose fitting priestly garbs and donned the stole with a sigh of acceptance. Finally Hotch headed back downstairs where Castiel was silently mopping up the trail of god-come from the altar to the stairs.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Hotch stammered, feeling himself flush bright red. How did Spencer keep doing that to him?

“Such are the duties of the priesthood. Is your room to your liking?” Castiel asked.

“It’s fine, thank you,” Hotch replied, “It will be better than the hotel I had to say at last night.”

“Your wife will not be able to withhold your son from you now,” Castiel stated.

“We’ll see,” Hotch replied, heading over to the altar, “I have something to discuss with… god… quickly… and then I’ll leave for a bit on some personal business. Is there anything my new duties require?”

“Your undying, unending, unresisting devotion.”

“You forgot unresentful,” Hotch called over his shoulder. Castiel paused, considered this a moment, and nodded in agreement before moving towards an open closet door with the mop and bucket.

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, taking a deep breath, “I’m ready.”

_You wished to know the circumstances around Haley’s unfaithfulness. She had sexual congress once with Joshua Franklin and never again. She was not drunk. She was not angry with you at the time. He did not make the first move. She made the decision and regretted it little afterwards, even after she realized she was pregnant and that the child was likely his. She felt justified because you were not present often. She did, however, slowly begin to feel guilt years later when she saw how dedicated you were to your job, the kind of differences you made in the world, and how good of a father you were. She decided she had misjudged the situation around Jack’s conception, but then developed petty jealousies over your co-workers to make herself feel less guilty. She is aware subconsciously that you have not cheated, but has decided that it is something that ‘all couples do’._

Hotch took in a deep breath and let it out, “That… hurt more than I thought it would. I expected to be angrier and less… heartbroken.”

_She betrayed you._

“She made a mistake.”

_She justified it._

“She’s human.”

_She might do it again._

“She hasn’t in over five years, which tells me she wouldn’t. She has many days where I’m nowhere near her each month, sometimes for up to a week at a time. I’d never suspect it. I never did. She isn’t a ‘cheater’ by a true definition of the word.”

_She doesn’t love you the way I do._

Hotch let his eyes fall closed and let _that_ information wash over him, “No, she doesn’t. Still, she doesn’t deserve to be cursed.”

_I can’t undo what has been done without an agreement between us._

“So we’re back to me making the decision to turn back time,” Hotch sighed, “To start this all over again. I really see no reason why I should. _I’ll_ still remember. Jack deserves to know who his real father is, and as much as I’m angry with Josh this isn’t entirely his fault. Now that I’m no longer being called cursed by Haley she has less of a leg to stand on in court. In fact, she’s probably likely to lose custody if I press the issue, which I won’t. So the only thing my agreement would mean was that Haley wouldn’t be cursed anymore. I mean, a lifetime of being banned from public buildings, not being able to have any contact with the gods… I’m not sure, Spencer. I feel like I _should_ , but I also don’t want to. I guess I’m bitter. Then again, here I am in these robes, ready to serve you-”

 _You know full well I meant something more… strenuous_.

Hotch shivered in desire, “Yeah, I assumed. I’d probably not enjoy it as much as I just did, either.”

_You would be sore and tired, though I would attempt not to abuse you. I can make no guarantee. Would you like your odds?_

“Odds?” Hotch asked in surprise.

 _Of survival_.

Hotch felt the blood drain from his face. Despite the near-swoon he’d not recalled that some offerings- even amongst the favoured- ended up being fucked to death. It happened, and often enough that family feared it and life insurance policies reflected being an offering in their premiums.

“Okay, go ahead,” Hotch replied.

_1/3 rd._

“One third?”

_You have a 33.33% chance of surviving the next three weeks as my near-constant lover._

“That’s… horrible. Those are absolutely terrifying odds!” Hotch gaped in shock.

_Yes, they are, which is why I’m telling you without requiring a payment. You deserve to know when it comes to making your decision. Frankly, she’s already been defamed for free so you could easily just move on with your life except…_

“Except what?” Hotch asked.

_Go home, Aaron. You need to._

“Why?” Hotch asked in surprise at his sudden change in tone.

_Just go. Now. NOW!_

Hotch grabbed his wallet, holstered gun, and keys off the floor and bolted for the exit. He didn’t even stop to wonder what had happened to his original clothes. He just ran. Something in Spencer’s voice had told him that there was disaster ahead and he drove home with his stomach twisting in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch got to his home and saw Haley’s car in the driveway. He rattled the knob, found it locked, and quickly let himself in. He pulled his gun and moved quickly and quietly through the house. He could hear sobbing coming from their bedroom and he moved quickly towards it, his heart pounding in his ears as he recognized Haley but heard nothing of Jack. He slowly eased open the door and glanced around the room. He saw no one. The weeping was coming from their walk-in closet. The door was open and the light on inside. Hotch eased around and stared in, horrified to find Haley looping a belt around her neck.

“Haley!” Hotch shouted, clicking on the safety and dropping it out of her reach so he could hurry into the closet.

Hotch wrestled with Haley, holding her in one strong arm while peeling the belt from around her neck. She screamed, sobbed, and kicked her feet, but it was nothing to drag her across the room and throw her down on their bed. Then he scooped up his gun and secured it in the gunsafe quickly.

“Where’s Jack?” He demanded, his mind racing faster than his pulse. Had someone taken him? Killed him? Had _Haley_ killed him? How bad was this situation? “WHERE IS JACK?!”

“With his father,” Haley sobbed, “How could you do this to me, Aaron? Why? I never meant to hurt you, I was just scared. I know I made a mistake but-“

“Haley,” Hotch cut her off, “What is going on? Why were you about to… what would I have told Jack if you’d…?”

“ _Your god cursed me!”_ She shrieked at him, “What the hell am I supposed to do?!”

“I didn’t want that!”

“I don’t _care_ what you wanted!” She sobbed, holding herself and rocking back and forth in misery, “I’ve lost _everything._ I lost _you!_ I lost my _son!_ I lost my _gods_! I have _nothing!_ ”

“You haven’t lost Jack!” Hotch shouted back, “ _I_ have! He’s just visiting his-“

“He _took_ him, Aaron!” Haley wailed, pulling at her hair, “He claimed full parental rights with child services. I’m cursed and he’s the biological father. They took my _baby_ from me and I can’t ever see him again!”

Hotch’s stomach twisted and he fought down a wave of nausea. Franklin could be persuaded to let Hotch near Jack based on the threat of what had happened to Haley, but he’d never let Jack near his mother again and he’d be justified. Hell, even being favoured Hotch wasn’t protected from disaster. Anyone near a cursed person could be harmed. They were blamed for everything from plane crashes to floods. They were often unwelcome in neighbourhoods and couldn’t visit hospitals if they weren’t receiving urgent care. He hadn’t considered that earlier when he’d been debating things with Spencer because it had never occurred to him to keep Jack from his mother, but his mother _was no longer safe_. The courts alone would keep Jack away from her.

“I can fix this,” Hotch said softly, but Haley didn’t hear him over her weeping, “Haley, I can fix this.”

“What?” She blinked up at him.

“I can make an offering and fix this,” Hotch promised her, stepping forward and taking her hand. She recoiled from him.

“I’m _cursed.”_

“I can _fix this_ ,” Hotch insisted, becoming more sure that he would by the minute, “It’s going to take me three weeks. Three weeks, Haley. Can you give me that time?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“If you kill yourself you’ll never see Jack again,” He promised her, “If you give me three weeks it will be like this never happened. You won’t be cursed anymore. You’ll have him back in your arms. I just need you to survive three weeks. That’s how long it’s going to take me to get up sacrifice that my god needs. Once I make my offering in three weeks time we can be a family again. _All_ of us.”

“You swear?” She whispered.

“I swear, promise, anything to get you to stop this,” He pleaded, reaching for her hand again, “Please promise me three weeks, Haley.”

She bit at a nail for a moment, finally letting him take her other hand, then she lowered the first hand and nodded, “Okay. Three weeks. Then I’m throwing myself off a building and you can mop me up yourself, because _you_ will have killed me if you can’t get my family back.”

XXX

Castiel and Charles shifted Hotch onto the stretcher and carefully carried him upstairs. Spencer was taking him nearly daily, and while he did heal him afterwards of the physical trauma, the mental and emotional drain was overwhelming. Hotch was on an emotional rollercoaster. One moment he was happy, the next he was weeping, then he was angry and raving at the men around him. Castiel especially took it all in stride. He continually told Hotch that his mind was being torn apart by the glory of the gods and that he needed to vent the backlash of their splendour.

Hotch questioned his own loyalty. He questioned his value as a person that he let himself be used and abused. He questioned Spencer’s love for him, despite the tender words whispered in his mind. He knew the young sacrifice liked him, but when given the chance to have him with no holds barred he disregarded Hotch’s safety completely. He knew that Hotch was in mental anguish, but it didn’t stop him from indulging far past the point he would if a deal wasn’t on the line.

To top that off, Hotch had no idea what was going on with Jack. Franklin had taken Jack and fled. He had no way to find him, and even Garcia hadn’t located the man. This meant that he had no way to know how Jack was doing or if he was even alive. If Garcia couldn’t find him, then perhaps they’d had a car accident or succumbed to a predator. He’d tried to ask Spencer, but he’d told him that the deal was in progress so he couldn’t leave the temple or have contact with the outside- not even in the form of his knowledge. He’d not restricted cell phone usage, but Hotch was becoming paranoid enough to decide that his ‘god’ was affecting Garcia’s search results.

He was trying to decide if it was worth it. If anything had ever been worth the suffering he was going through. He’d never known that pleasure and pain could be so deeply intertwined and he was disgusted with himself every time he screamed Spencer’s name as he spilled himself across the cold floor. Sadly he spent far more time whimpering in pain as Spencer took him over and again far past the point where Hotch _could_ achieve orgasm.

Then he would go to bed and pray silently for Haley and Jack to be safe. An amulet around his neck was a constant connection to Spencer, and he would grip it and feel like a horrible person for praying for someone else while still dripping from Spencer’s release. Yet as each night passed he missed his wife more. He missed warm arms around his body and the smell of her hair. He missed the sound of Jack’s laughter and his bright, intelligent smile. Hotch wanted his life back now more than ever.

Then came the night when Hotch cried himself to sleep in his tiny room above the temple and woke up to the sound of his alarm in his home.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch took in a raged breath, slammed his hand down on the alarm, and felt a warm hand slide across his hip.

“Mm, don’t go,” Haley sighed, “Stay.”

“Okay,” He choked out, rolling over and pulling her into his arms, “I’ll call in sick.”

“What?” Haley asked, pulling herself upright and blinking the sleep out of her eyes, “Are you okay?”

Hotch couldn’t hold back the relieved tears that started down his cheeks as he pulled Haley close and hugged her. When he found the strength to move he wrapped a robe around himself and made his way to Jack’s room, picking his son up and rocking him in his arms while the little boy yawned and asked for breakfast.

“Aaron, you’re scaring me,” Haley told him softly.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Jack wanted to know. 

“I had a nightmare,” He told them, still rocking Jack as Haley rubbed his back, “I dreamt you’d both been taken from me.”

“Oh, Aaron,” Haley sighed, rubbing his shoulder, “Sweetheart, everything’s going to be okay.”

“It’s okay, Daddy,” Jack soothed, rubbing his cheek, “Dreams are just your brain playing movies. They aren’t real.”

“I know,” Hotch told him, “I know. Come on, son. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

Hotch called out of work while Haley made pancakes, thrilled that Hotch was actually staying home.

“Yes, I know we’re meant to take Prentiss to see the gods today,” Hotch told Strauss, “But I’m far too sick. I’m surprised I could stay on the phone this long without throwing up. Erin, give me a break here. Do I _ever_ play hooky? It’s not like no one else is there. Right. Bye.”

“Are you in trouble?” Haley asked as he hung up.

“No, she’s just not thrilled. It’s not as if I’m the chief or something. Dave is the one in charge, but there was no way I was calling out to him. He’d have seen right through me. He still might, but he’ll let it slide because he was young and married once.”

Haley laughed and pressed a kiss to Hotch’s cheek, “I’m glad you stayed.”

“Me too. I feel like we don’t spend enough time together.”

“I _know_ we don’t,” Haley laughed.

“I want us to rekindle things, Haley. I’m going to leave my job-“

“Are you serious?” She asked, eyes going wide.

“Absolutely,” Hotch stated, “I’ll take a position in DC. I need to be home more often. Besides, Spencer is in DC and-“

“Who?” Haley asked.

Hotch paused, and then turned to face her, “I’ve been keeping a secret.”

“What kind of secret?” Haley asked.

Hotch smiled a bit, “You know how you hate how I don’t believe in the gods?”

“Yeah?”

“Well… I met one. He… he spoke to me. A few weeks ago.”

“Aaron!” Haley gasped in amazement, “That’s… unbelievable! I mean, I believe you; of course, it’s just so fantastic! Why didn’t you tell me? Why keep it a secret?”

“I was just so…” Hotch shook his head, searching for the right words, “Overwhelmed. I didn’t know how to tell you. Thing is I want to visit his temple whenever I can, but I don’t want to take time away from you and Jack.”

“Wait, are you thinking of joining the priesthood?”

“I think I am,” Hotch laughed incredulously.

“This is like a dream!” Haley’s eyes danced, “I can’t wait to tell mom! She’ll be so thrilled! A priest in the family! I’m going to call her right now!”

Haley bolted for the phone and Hotch attended to her abandoned pancakes. He dropped one on each plate and then set about making some more while Jack tucked into his. Hotch got another round out for himself and Haley and they all sat down together while Jack babbled about how his father was going to stay home with them and all the things he wanted to do.

“You,” Haley told him, “Have kindergarden today.

“Let him skip,” Hotch insisted, “I’m never home.”

“You will be soon,” She replied, giving him a threatening glance, “You said you’d leave your job.”

“I know, but…”

“Aaron. _You promised_.”

“I didn’t, actually-“

“Yes! You did!” She snapped, slamming her fork down.

“I _am_ leaving my job,” Hotch stated, “What I was going to say is that I just don’t want to let him out of my sight right now.”

“Aaron, it was _just_ a dream!”

“I know,” Hotch sighed, “I still want him to stay.”

Hotch’s hand was reaching for the amulet around his neck that let him connect mentally with Spencer when he recalled that he didn’t have it yet. Only priests were given such amulets, and Hotch hadn’t applied to the priesthood yet. It had happened in the future before it had been reversed. Except Hotch’s hand landed on something beneath his shirt. With a start he pulled it free and stared at his amulet. It was worn in the exact places he’d been rubbing at it throughout his torment.

“Where did that come from?” Haley asked, “I’ve never seen you wear it before.”

 _Aaron_ , Spencer’s voice echoed, _You don’t feel happy._

For a moment a glimmer of his lover’s face flitted in front of his eyes, hiding the room as Spencer reached out with his mind to caress Hotch’s cheek with an invisible kiss.

“I know,” Hotch replied automatically.

“Well, where?” Haley asked in confusion.

“What?” Hotch asked, blinking up at her.

“Where did you get that?”

“Oh. Ah. The god I mentioned.”

“Ra?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Oh, um, no. Smithsonian. I suppose their symbols _are_ similar…”

“Well,” She frowned, “I _suppose_ the Smithsonian is a good god. A bit boring-“

“He is _not_ boring!” Hotch snapped.

“Wow,” Haley smiled fondly, “You really are devoted to him, aren’t you?”

“He’s...” Hotch replied, “I’m sorry, I snapped.”

“It’s okay,” Haley replied, “We should all go today! Jack should see the temple his father attends!”

“Yeah,” Hotch replied softly, “Sure, but maybe tomorrow.”

“Why not-“ Haley started, but Hotch jumped to his feet and interrupted her.

“Hey, buddy, how about we see what’s on TV at this time of day? It’s been so long since I was last home during the day I don’t even remember.”

“Yeah!” Jack crowed, bouncing out of his chair and flying for the living room. Hotch was hot on his tail and Haley trailed after with a happy gaze.

XXX

It was just after Jack’s bedtime and Haley was cozying up to Hotch with a glimmer in her eyes. He was leaning in for a kiss when his phone went off with Rossi’s ringtone. He sighed and Haley gave him a rebellious glare. He pulled away and answered the phone with a mouthed apology.

“Hotchner.”

“Aaron, senior skip day is over. Get in here. Now.”

“What’s going on?” Hotch asked in alarm.

“The bastard’s struck again.”

“What bastard?” Hotch asked, completely confused.

“The unsub! The hell did you do, smoke a ten pound blunt today?!” Rossi snarled, uncharacteristically enraged.

“Prentiss went to the temple today,” Hotch protested weakly.

“She couldn’t get an answer,” Rossi replied, “She came back in tears. She’s talking about ending her career as an offering. She was so shaken up she wouldn’t even try a different temple. We contacted an offering in another unit but they were out in the field. They just came in an hour ago, and got us our name and address, but the bastard was in the wind. He’s got another kid, Aaron.”

Hotch’s hand ran over his mouth, nausea rising as he realized what had happened. He’d gone back in time and altered his behaviour of that day and in doing so he’d _changed_ time. Perhaps if he’d been the kind of guy who had watched a lot of science fiction he would have expected this, but his trust in Spencer had clearly outweighed the reality of the situation. He hadn’t been there to get the information for them, and because he hadn’t their unsub had enough time to go after another child.  

“Dave, I am… so sorry,” Hotch choked out.

Rossi sighed, “You being here wouldn’t have made a difference, but I need you here _now_.”

Except Hotch knew that it _would_ have made a difference because Hotch still recalled the address and name. That was how the gods worked, anything Spencer told him stayed in his mind forever. It was as ingrained in his mind as his own name was.

“I’m on my way,” Hotch promised.

“What?!” Haley grabbed his arm, “Aaron, you promised you’d quit!”

“Quit?” Rossi asked in alarm.

“I’m considering-“

“You _promised!_ ” Haley shook at his arm in frustration, “I want my _husband_ back!”

“After this case,” Hotch told her firmly, pulling free, “I’m on my way, Dave.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch went into work and was faced with the realization that Prentiss didn’t remember telling him about the gods or what it was like to be an offering. So when he approached her with questions about the repercussions of making a time-altering deal with a god she was shocked and a bit frightened. He showed her his amulet and explained that he was Favoured, which led to extensive questions.

“So you… you had a _god_ turn back time and _survived_?”

“That’s shocking?” Hotch asked.

“That hasn’t been done in over fifty years, Aaron. Most of the time we only find out about it because a priest reports it when they turn the body in to the _morgue_.”

“So, they still turn back time even if the offering dies?” Hotch asked.

“Oh yeah, a deal has to be completed. Always.”

“So what happens if the deal was something that would void it if the offering dies?” Hotch asked.

“That’s why sometimes the price tag is so high,” Prentiss replied, “They won’t ask for something that risks your life if you’re the only one who would benefit. They’ll ask for food or animals or some odd favour instead. So you might end up with a simple request that they see as complicated because they can’t risk you or it won’t work out. So they’ll ask for every single pineapple in Hawaii or something ridiculous like that. To the gods that’s logical, to us it’s completely insane.”

“I thought the bound sacrifices set the prices?” Hotch asked.

“They do, but within the bounds that the gods approve of,” Prentiss explained, sipping on some water.

“How are you feeling?” Hotch asked, eyes moving to her abdomen.

Prentiss stilled, eyes going wide, “What do you know?”

“I know you’re pregnant,” Hotch replied, “I know Spencer asked for your baby.”

Prentiss’ eyes fell shut, “He said he knew I’d refuse. I just thought it was a god thing. I didn’t realize he’d asked me once before.”

“Did he not give you another option?” Hotch asked.

“I panicked,” She replied, “I didn’t even ask. He was trying to say something to me, but I ran out. I don’t have an amulet like you do, so I couldn’t hear him once I left. Now there’s another child out there…”

Hotch’s hands strayed to the amulet that was forever warm against his chest.

“I could ask,” Hotch said softly.

“You’re still dealing with the consequences of the _last_ time, Aaron. The fact of the matter is people don’t turn back time for a reason. Usually something awful comes from it. I’ve been an offering long enough to know that the deal offered first is usually the one with the _least_ ramifications.”

“The first offer he made me was _murder_ ,” Hotch snarled.

“Simple and effective,” Prentiss replied, her face twisted in distaste. The second?”

“Defamation of character,” Hotch replied, “Which ended up happening anyway to some extent.”

“So that one might not have been avoidable. He probably gave you a low price for that.”

“Hedgehogs,” Hotch stated.

“How many?” Prentiss asked.

“He just said some.”

Prentiss cringed, “If they’re not definite it means they’re seeing more than one possible future. He was aware that partial defamation was going to happen.”

“Little shit,” Hotch muttered.

“It’s their nature,” Prentiss shrugged, “They’re trapped in there. They live vicariously through us. They cherish every connection to every offering, but they’re still trapped within the bounds of what the gods allow them to do. Sometimes they can throw out some information for free, usually just advice, but sometimes they’re restricted because the gods are firm about allowing us free will.”

“He offered me a DNA alteration, too,” Hotch told her, putting the partial deceit behind him, “He said it had lasting effects throughout time.”

“I’ll bet,” She replied, “It’s as intense as time changing. It’s probably a good thing you didn’t go for it.”

“The price was too high,” Hotch replied, “I’d have to have become a bound sacrifice.”

Prentiss paled and shook her head, “And the time changing? Do I even want to know the price?”

“No,” Hotch replied, shuddering as he recalled the days and nights of sensual torture, “You don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Prentiss said softly, gently taking his hand, “I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now. I’ve rarely traded for anything besides information. I’ve never had to pay a hefty price.”

“How is it that information is cheap?” Hotch huffed, “Can’t that effect the future?”

“Our lives are short,” She replied, “At least in the eyes of the gods. To them catching a murderer is inevitable. He’ll either die or be caught. They can see many futures so they know all about the lives that would be affected. They’ve been known to value some lives over others, specifically if they’re going to effect the world. That’s why priests have been known to be assassins. They’ve carried out godly justice as well on the rare occasions that the gods decide to intervene without being asked.”

“Who pays the price then?” Hotch asked.

“The priests do,” She replied softly, glancing down at his amulet again, “That’s why they’re exempt from punishment by mortal laws.”

“So this unsub… he’s not going to kill anyone _important_ ,” Hotch frowned, “Or Spencer would have alerted me.”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that,” She replied, “Many people believe that there are some fixed points in time. Even if the people meant to be a part of them die than those events will still happen. They’ll just have different names associated with them.”

“Huh,” Hotch grunted, glancing towards Rossi’s office, “I need someplace private to pray. Where do you usually go?”

“You don’t know?” She asked in surprise.

“I’ve never paid attention,” Hotch replied, “I never _believed_ before.”

“I’ll take you,” She smiled, standing and motioning to her chest. Gideon noted her motion and nodded, accepting that Prentiss was taking a prayer break. Hotch made the same motion and Gideon gave him an intense stare all the way to the elevators.

Hotch reached the private chambers just off the forensic lockers and stepped inside. There were multiple mats and a softly humming sound dampener. He sat down cross-legged on a mat and Prentiss gave him a soft smile before stepping out. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around his amulet, letting the edges press against his flesh while his fingers stroked the smooth face in circles.

_You don’t have to go off to talk to me. I can hear you always._

“I know,” Hotch replied softly.

_You’re angry._

“A bit, but I also know you can’t control everything the way most people think you can.”

_Not I, no. This One could, but This One is less involved than people believe._

“Why?”

_That answer would require a deal. It’s life-changing._

“Damn. Well. Not important. Where’s our unsub?”

_You aren’t even here to make me a proper offering!_

“I’m a priest, now. I’m good for it. I can pay in the rears, right?”

Spencer sighed inside of his mind, _Yes, but I want you again. I spent three weeks feeling so satisfied, so complete and connected with another person for the first time in twenty years. I didn’t want to let you go. I wouldn’t have, but This One made me._

Hotch swallowed hard. He had heard the whispers in the night as Spencer longed for him even immediately after having him for hours on end. He’d heard him call for him over and again while taking him violently on the floor of his temple. He’d felt the ache of emptiness in his own body after having been so full, and known it was nothing compared to how devastatingly lonely and disconnected Spencer felt every second of every day.

“So, sex?” Hotch replied, shocked that despite how desperately he’d wanted to _escape_ Spencer’s affection he now wanted him more than ever. He was already hardening in his trousers.

_He’s holding up in an abandoned china warehouse in Gordonville. Stop him fast, Aaron. The poor boy is so scared._

XXX

Aaron staggered home, drunk on pleasure and laughing at how distraught he’d been during his three weeks of payment. Spencer was back to being a devoted and tender lover, giving as well as receiving. He had played Hotch’s body like a fiddle and left him sighing in bliss. He walked into the house whistling happily and found Haley waiting up for him on the couch, a drink in her hand and her silk pajamas hanging fetchingly off of her body.

“Aaron,” She stood up, “I saw the news. I thought you hadn’t caught him?”

Hotch paused, “Well, no. We didn’t.”

“Then why are you… whistling and smiling like you’ve just had sex?” She asked her eyes reflecting her confusion, “Does your job mean that much to you? I thought you liked being with Jack and I.”

“I do,” Hotch frowned, “I was just…”

It wasn’t cheating to be intimate with a god, but the words ‘I had sex with Spencer’ didn’t sound right coming out of his mouth when addressing his wife.

“Why can’t I make you as happy on a good day as a _bad_ day at your job does?” Haley asked, her eyes damp with misery.

“It wasn’t a bad day,” Hotch argued uselessly, “We saved a child today. He didn’t even have time to do more than scare him. He’ll still need therapy, but-“

“Well, thank the gods for that,” She sighed, heading over and running her hand across his chest before loosening his tie.

“Yeah, about that,” Hotch replied, shifting away, “I had to make a deal with the gods just to find the child so-“

“You didn’t catch him, though,” She frowned.

“No, but that was on us. He ran on foot and we lost him.”

“So, what kind of price did you have to pay?” She asked, pressing her entire body against him.

“Um…” He started, backing up again only to hit the door.

“Oh,” She pulled away, looking surprised and alarmed, “I… That is… Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, nodding awkwardly, “I’m fine. I’m just… tired. And I need a shower.”

“Okay,” Haley wrapped her arms around herself, giving him a worried look as he moved away.

“I’ll meet you in bed soon,” Hotch told her softly.

“Okay,” She repeated, giving him a lost look as he retreated upstairs.

“This is bad,” He whispered as he ran the shower, “I’ve got to keep my marriage going.”

_You don’t want her, Aaron._

“Stop it,” Hotch huffed, “You’ve got me. There’s no reason to destroy my marriage.”

_I don’t have to._

“Oh, giving info out for free, are you?” Hotch snapped, soaping himself up.

_Let’s review the facts, shall we? You don’t need a shower. You left here clean. You’re embarrassed that you can’t get it up for her, but the fact is you’ve been married long enough that this has happened before due to exhaustion, emotional distress, or alcohol. Last time you made sure you satisfied her; this time you didn’t even kiss her._

Hotch didn’t reply. He knew Spencer was right. The problem was that every time he looked at Haley or Jack he saw Franklin’s face. The man had a child he didn’t know about. Haley had had an affair that he was supposed to be ignorant of. The fact of the matter was, even if his life hadn’t changed, Hotch had. He was going to have to reconcile the fact that his marriage was based on deceit. Hotch loved Jack, he always would, but he wasn’t sure he could continue on this way.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains sex between Haley and Hotch. You can skip it without losing plot, but I promise it's worth the read.**

 

Hotch pulled himself away from Haley, sweat dripping down his brow as revulsion turned his stomach.

“Aaron?” She called as he snatched up his robe and fled from her.

“I don’t feel well,” He told her, bolting for the bathroom and locking himself in. Hotch sat on the edge of the tub and stared into the toilet, thinking he would throw up at what had just happened.

XXX

Hotch had come home from work tired and frustrated. He had been pulling double shifts trying to catch the unsub that kept snatching up children. So far they were always right on his heels, but he kept escaping their grasp. It didn’t help that the bastard was a professional runner and had lived on the streets for years. He could vanish before their eyes like a magician and every tip Spencer gave them fell flat. He hadn’t even bothered that day.

So when Hotch walked in to find Haley reading a book stark naked he’d immediately felt even _more_ tired. Their marriage had gone from bad to worse and there wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t regret his decision. Not that he wished he’d killed her off, but he was definitely wishing he’d made a different decision.

Then she looked up at him, eyes smiling and moved to stand with a strangely awkward shift of her hips.

“Aaron,” She’d said softly, stepping towards him with the strangest look in her eyes. Hotch had stilled in shock. Haley had never looked at him like that before and it made his heart flutter, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Haley’s arms slipped around his neck and the first kiss felt completely different from any they’d ever shared. He’d dropped his briefcase on the floor and pulled her tightly against himself. Lust surged through his body and he found himself scratching at her body as he became wild for her. They didn’t even try for the bed. He pushed her towards the sofa and down onto it with a hungry growl. Haley’s legs spread for him and then lifted high. Hotch found his hands straying low, reaching for a part of her he’d never explored. He licked his fingers and slid them along her cleft, working a finger inside of her while she whimpered and arched her body in desire.

Hotch pulled back and growled at her to turn over. Haley obeyed, slim body arching as she bared herself for him. He ignored her feminine mound and didn’t even think about the lubricant she passed to him. He shoved his trousers down and focused on slicking himself up and then working her ass open with single-minded hunger. When he slid inside it was with a groan of relief. She shifted against him, pressing back and gasping his name in heated desire.

Hotch gripped her hips and pounded into her body, chasing his release and moaning at the feral ardour that pounded through his veins. His cock was rock hard, his balls aching for release. He fumbled a hand down to her sex to stimulate her, knowing he couldn’t contain himself for long. His hands reached for an organ that wasn’t there, remembered his partner was feminine, and quickly corrected to stroke her clit. He worked it with two fingers, twisting her nub until she was screaming out her climax, her body gripping his shaft tight enough to make him see stars. Hotch groaned as he came inside of her, his body pulsing for what felt like ages.

Hotch groaned as he slid free, his legs shaking from his sudden effort. He’d done it! He’d managed to be intimate with his wife again! And it had been fantastic! This was _repairable_!

Then Haley had shifted over, given him a completely baffled look, and asked him a question that he had never expected.

“Aaron? Are you… did we just… where am I?”

“What?” Hotch asked, chest still heaving.

“I was at the temple and… how did I get home?”

Hotch’s eyes widened in horror, “You were at the temple?”

“Yes I… did we do _anal_?” She asked, giving him a look of disgust as his come began to leak out, “Aaron, you _know_ I’m against that! It’s _disgusting!_ How did this even happen?!”

Hotch’s hand strayed to his amulet, “I think I know.”

XXX

“Aaron?” Haley asked from outside the bathroom door, “What _happened?”_

“How could you?” Hotch asked, hand clutching his amulet.

 _I just wanted to feel you inside of me,_ Spencer replied meekly, _I always get to be inside you, but I never get to have you inside me. My pseudo body just isn’t equipped to bottom._

“You used my _wife_ for _sex!”_ Hotch snarled.

“Aaron, who are you talking to?” Haley asked, “Are you on the phone?”

“I’m praying!” Hotch snapped.

“Oh… sorry… I… I’ll wait,” She replied, and her footsteps moved away from the doorway.

_She’s a consenting adult, she’s consented to you in the past, and she came to me to ask for a way to fix your marriage. This helped. You saw her as attractive this time._

“Because _you_ were inside her head! I responded to _you,_ Spence _!”_

_I know. It was beautiful._

Hotch closed his eyes for a moment. He could hear the shower upstairs starting up and knew Haley was washing up after their activities. She’d have a look of disgust on her face. She’d always hated it when there had been anal in porn, making him fast-forward through it. He’d never really been that into it himself, but it had felt _so_ good. Of course, that was because it had been Spencer staring up at him out of her eyes.

“I thought you could only possess favoured?”

 _We can only talk to favoured because their minds are equipped to hear us. We can do anything, really. Well, except raise the dead. Techinically I_ can _talk to someone who isn’t a favoured, but it would make their brain explode. Kind of looks funny, actually. Like a bad special effect from a movie._

“Don’t you _dare_ do that to the mother of my son!” Hotch snarled.

 _I wouldn’t,_ Spencer scolded, _I’m not malicious, Aaron. What we just did was beautiful. Even you thought so._

Hotch sighed and washed his prick while grumbling angrily. His nausea had passed but not his irritation. Spencer was silent, giving him the space he needed to deal with what had just happened.

“Will I ever be able to be intimate with her again?”

Spencer sighed mentally, _I’ll give you that one for free only because you already know the answer. No. You won’t. Not without forcing yourself with drugs._

“Can she and I manage to be friends? Civil? For Jack?”

_Yes, but she’s going to start a relationship soon. Aaron, this is a waste of time and you know it is._

Hotch ignored the fact Spencer had given him another one for free. Most likely he was tallying up things Hotch had done without making requests; like the other day when he’d gone down to the prayer room and tossed off while fondling his amulet. Spencer had moaned through it and called him a tease and he’d promised to come to relieve him but hadn’t made it that day. It was difficult balancing both relationships. That was when it hit Hotch that he truly did consider his ‘worship’ to be a relationship. He might use the title, but he didn’t think of himself as a priest. He thought of himself as a lover.

Hotch was still sitting in the tub feeling disgusted with everything in the world when Haley knocked again.

“Aaron? Are you done praying?”

Hotch sighed, hauled himself out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the door.

“Haley, I’m sorry, but I want a divorce,” He told her miserably, “And I know Jack isn’t mine.”


	9. Chapter 9

_It was difficult balancing both relationships. That was when it hit Hotch that he truly did consider his ‘worship’ to be a relationship. He might use the title, but he didn’t think of himself as a priest. He thought of himself as a lover._

_Hotch was still sitting in the tub feeling disgusted with everything in the world when Haley knocked again._

_“Aaron? Are you done praying?”_

_Hotch sighed, hauled himself out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the door._

_“Haley, I’m sorry, but I want a divorce,” He told her miserably, “And I know Jack isn’t mine.”_

 

Haley’s eyes widened and then slowly filled with tears, “Aaron… no… I can explain…”

“You don’t have to. I already know why and the circumstances,” Hotch replied miserably, turning sideways to get past her, “I’m not angry, I’m just resigned. Besides, in a way I’ve been unfaithful as well; first with my job and now with my duties as a priest. This isn’t fair to either of us, and it certainly isn’t fair to Jack. I’m going to pack up and stay at the temple.”

“Aaron, can’t we even discuss this? We just made love!”

“Did we?” Hotch laughed bitterly, “Do you even remember it?”

“No I…” Haley paused, then her eyes widened in horror, “Did you drug me? Is this some kind of punishment?!”

“What? No!” Hotch held up his hands and struggled for a response that was honest but didn’t betray the secrets he had to keep, “The gods intervened. They sent you here to seduce me in the hopes of fixing our marriage, but you weren’t _there_. It was your body, but not your mind. I didn’t realize until it was done and over and when I did I was completely _disgusted_. It isn’t right, what they just did and I’m sorry.”

“But if you’re still attracted to me…”

“I’m not,” Hotch replied firmly, “I only responded because in a way it _wasn’t_ you. I hate it, but it’s the truth. I’d like us to stay friends, but I can’t imagine you’re wanting that about now.”

“What I want, I won’t get,” She replied, wrapping her arms around herself and sobbing brokenly.

“I’m truly sorry,” He replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I’m going to go pack. I’d like to see Jack whenever possible. We’ll arrange for visitation. I suggest a no-contest divorce. You can have the house, obviously. I’ll take one car, all my things, and we’ll split memorabilia down the middle.”

Haley nodded, still sobbing miserably with one hand over her mouth. Hotch moved towards the bedroom and began to pack up. He couldn’t decide whether it was sick or not that he was excited to get back to his little room in the temple.

“At least this time it’s on my terms,” Hotch told Spencer via the amulet, “At least she’s not claiming I’m cursed and keeping my son from me. There are plenty of laws I can utilize that will keep me having visitation rights, especially if I’m willing to work with Franklin. In fact… I’ll give him a call now. Unless you’d like to throw me another freebie?”

_You’re not making any horrible mistakes… this time._

“This time,” Hotch sighed, “So comforting.”

Hotch finished throwing a few things into a bag and headed for Jack’s room, but a glance inside showed he wasn’t there.

“Haley, where’s Jack?” Hotch asked, going back out to the living room. She was still crying, but was able to answer him this time.

“He’s over at my sister’s place. I wanted time alone with you.”

“I’ll stop by to talk to him tonight,” He told her, “I’d like to tell him myself. I’d also like to call Franklin. Is that alright with you?”

“Please d-don’t,” She choked, “He never wanted kids.”

“He has one,” Hotch replied, “He has a right to know. Will you tell him, or will I?”

She sniffled, glanced up at him miserably and finally met his eyes again, “Is it awful of me to want you to do it?”

“Seeing as how I offered, no,” Hotch replied.

“Thank you.”

He paused, then reached out and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, “I really am sorry I couldn’t tough it out, Haley, but we both deserve better. I hope you get what you need from someone else.”

XXX

Hotch walked into the temple and found himself in the secluded sanctuary. He glanced around and saw Castiel carefully polishing some silver offering plates. Hotch headed for him with a relieved smile, wondering if the man would remember him. Castiel looked up and frowned at him.

“Greetings, brother,” Castiel stated in his gravely voice.

“Greetings, brother,” Hotch replied, “Do you know me?”

“I do not, but we are all known to the gods.”

Hotch chuckled, “I know you, and it’s good to see you again. My name is Aaron Hotchner. I’m a Favoured of our lord here.”

Hotch pulled out his amulet and Castiel gave him a curious glance and nodded firmly, “Very well. Welcome. There’s a room set aside upstairs, I presume for you. Make yourself at home. Dinner is at seven and we spend time afterwards counselling those who enter the main temple. Until then make yourself useful.”

“Will do,” Hotch replied, “I have a day job, by the way.”

“Not my problem,” Castiel stated.

“Good to see you again, Cas,” Hotch chuckled, passing him and heading up the stairs.

Hotch settled back into his rooms and headed back downstairs to visit the altar again. He’d been visiting at odd hours for the last week and the other priests hadn’t been around, likely because Spencer had wanted him all to himself. Now he was back in the fold so the priests were all gathered together when he came down again. Hotch re-introduced himself to Charles and Tobias, noting that the young man seemed more sober this time, and explained his odd schedule to the men. Charles was the only one who cared while Castiel simply informed him to be quiet when entering in the middle of the night. Hotch headed out into the main area. During his previous several week stay he’d been laid up the whole time so he had never had the opportunity to counsel anyone. He wasn’t honestly certain that he wanted to, but now that he was wide awake again he wasn’t about to turn in just yet. The temple officially closed at midnight, which was a mere few minutes away so he doubted he’d see anyone that day anyway.

Hotch donned his stole and headed out with a sigh while Castiel got back to cleaning. Charles and Tobias were with him, Tobias heading for a group of teens who clearly needed a fix while Charles stood by the public altar. Hotch stepped up beside him and ran a loving hand along the top of the stone statues foot.

“You’ve been intimate with him,” Charles chuckled, “It’s about time. I was worried for him.”

“He’s… amazing,” Hotch admitted. Though Charles didn’t know it, he’d seen Hotch naked and leaking fluids from every orifice. Somehow that made him comfortable confiding in him.

“Well, that’s good,” Charles chuckled, “He going to go for my Tobias some time?”

“He hasn’t said so,” Hotch replied, “I think he worries about consent.”

“He should,” Charles grumbled, “He’s a damn mess, but he’s been good for a bit now. Hopefully that means he can help you keep our young god satisfied.”

“Hopefully,” Hotch replied, though a bit of jealousy entered his heart.

“Excuse me?” A soft voice spoke up behind them.

Hotch turned and his gut twisted. A teenage girl was standing just at the edge of the altar floor with a gravid belly. She looked wide-eyed and frightened. Hotch’s mind shot back to Spencer’s thoughts on getting an unborn child to take his place, but he could _feel_ the rejection permeating from the god behind him.

_Too far along. That baby has thoughts and feelings already._

“May I help you?” Hotch asked.

“I just was hoping… I heard some temples take babies after they’re born and…”

“We normally do so on an anonymous basis,” Charles stated, indicating a basket near a heating unit, “Right there.”

“I know, but,” She hesitated.

“You want to know,” Hotch smiled softly, “If he’ll be taken care of.”

“Yeah,” She replied, blinking up at him with tears in her eyes.

“The gods make the decision on if the baby stays here or not,” Charles replied, “If our god decides the future of the child is to be a priest they stay, if not then we will be connected with a family for them. They never are sent to orphanages and the families we connect them with are guaranteed to treat them right.”

Her eyes brightened a bit and her hand stroked her belly. She mumbled thanks and then moved away from them.

Hotch smiled after her and then turned to Charles, “Is that all true?”

“Yep,” He replied, following her towards the doors. He shut them and locked up the temple.

Hotch went to bed feeling far more soothed than he had before arriving. He held his amulet and let Spencer’s mind wash over him, listening as the young man muttered about books he’d read. Sometimes Hotch answered or asked questions, but it wasn’t long before he’d drifted off to sleep in the firm bed above his lover’s shrine.

XXX

Hotch headed into work the next morning feeling far more rested than he had since his inception as a Favoured. He reported in to work and stood by as they went over their unsubs latest locations and possible capture plans.

Then he blinked up at the ceiling in confusion.

“Aaron, don’t move,” Prentiss told him, “Just rest a moment. You’re going to be okay.”

“What… why…?” Hotch asked.

Rossi was on the phone nearby, shouting instructions while pointing at a map.

“Yeah, that’s right. You heard me. A library. Look, just _go there_. Surround the place. He’s not getting away this time!”

“He’s not calling me an ambulance,” Hotch noted.

“You aren’t hurt,” She replied, smiling at him, “You were possessed. You were speaking in tongues.”

“It was fascinating,” Gideon replied, smiling down at him from his seat at the ready room table.

“I’m so glad I’m amusing to you,” Hotch replied, “Why can’t I sit up?”

“Sometimes people panic and-” She replied.

“I’m not going to panic,” He scoffed.

“Okay, see how you feel, just go slow,” Prentiss advised, leaning back and letting Hotch sit up.

“I’m fine,” He told her, “What happened?”

“You started spouting out letters and numbers and circling things on the map. Then you pointed to an area, spoke in some strange language, and passed out. I knelt down to see if you were okay and when I touched you I got the translation. I provided it and we’re off to catching our unsub.”

Hotch frowned, leaning close so they could avoid being overheard, “Why is Spencer interfering _now_?”

“I don’t know,” She replied, her face falling, “But I don’t think I need to tell you that it’s probably a bad thing.”

“The last time he broke the rules Haley was about to kill herself.”

“It’s called a ‘blessing’,” She replied.

“How the hell is that a blessing?”

“I mean, when a god interferes with a Favoured without being asked. It’s called a ‘blessing from the gods’. It’s usually to preserve their life.”

“Which means something’s about to happen that could end my life,” Hotch replied softly.

“Or at least make you useless a Favoured, yes,” She replied anxiously, “So he’s trying to prevent it.”

“I hope he’s successful,” Hotch replied softly.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of his feet pounding on the ground was only slightly louder than his heart. He had shrugged off his jacket and was ignoring his tie. He’d already sweat through his shirt but he wasn’t about to give a damn. He _had_ to catch Fernando. It wasn’t just his moral compass raging in his ear anymore, now it was personal. It had become personal the second he had answered the phone at work and heard Haley’s hysterical sobbing. Before she’d even spoken he’d known.

Fernando had Jack. 

Hotch nearly took out his ankle going around the corner, but with Fernando in sight he wasn’t about to lose ground. He’d run on broken bones if he had to.

“Freeze!” Someone shouted ahead, “Hands in the air!”

“Don’t shoot!” Hotch weezed, but his voice betrayed him.

The only blessing was that the gunfire didn’t hit him, but a few moments later he would wish it had. The man was a broken mess on the sidewalk, completely unable to tell him where he’d stashed his son. He didn’t hesitate. He began searching pockets, completely disregarding all scene protocol. He needed to find Jack. A motel keycard was in one pocket and a padlock key in the other. He stood up and headed for Gideon and Rossi just as they pulled up in the SUV. Morgan was pulling up in another so Hotch changed direction as Morgan gave the devastated corpse a pained look.

“We’ll find him,” He told Hotch as he came around to get into the passenger seat.

“Start driving,” Hotch growled, wiping blood from the card to reveal the address, “We’ll check the motel first.”

Hotch slipped his hand around the amulet at his neck, “At least tell me he’s still alive?”

_Mostly. Aaron. I calculate your death at 84% likelihood if Jack doesn’t survive this ordeal._

“Good,” Hotch growled.

“He’s still alive?” Morgan asked, turning the corner sharply with his lights flashing.

“Mostly,” Hotch replied bitterly.

_I don’t want to lose you, Aaron._

“Make me a deal, god,” Hotch growled, “Anything for my son. Anything.”

“We’ll be there in two minutes,” Morgan told him anxiously.

“Anything,” Hotch repeated.

_I see no alternative. The longer it takes for you to get to him the worse his chances are. I’m going to lose you._

“Is he even at the motel?”

 _Yes,_ Spencer admitted after a few seconds pause.

“Derek have an ambulance meet us at the motel,” Hotch ordered, and the younger man quickly called it in.

Hotch felt sick, but he didn’t let that slow him down. He launched out of the SUV before it came to a halt and ran for the room listed on the card, bolting up the steps to the second story and swiping the card.

The room was a dump, the bed unmade and the furniture tattered with springs sticking out in all directions. Hotch started tearing the room apart, looking under the bed and shouting for Jack. The bathroom was empty. The closet contained a suitcase with a padlock on it. Hotch fitted the key in with shaking fingers, unzipped it, and stared in horror at the sight before him.

Jack was pale and still, but as Hotch knelt there holding his own he heard his son’s rasping breath.

“Jack,” Hotch whispered, checking his pulse.

“Ambulance is two minutes away,” Morgan told him.

Hotch wasn’t sure if he should move Jack. He checked him over for injuries from where he lay curled up in the suitcase. He was drenched in sweat and stank of blood and urine. There was a bit of blood at his lips. His pulse was growing more faint by the moment.

“Please,” Hotch pleaded, grasping his amulet, “Please, Spencer. A deal. Any deal.”

_Aaron, I can’t._

“Just name your price!” Hotch sobbed, “I’ll do anything!”

_I’ll lose you._

“You think I’ll _ever_ set foot in your temple again if I lose my son?! You’ve already lost me! Name! Your! Price!”

 _Your life… for mine… and Jack will be healed,_ Spencer whispered.

“Done,” Hotch promised.

_Please, Aaron. There’s so much you don’t know. This One wants this to be done but-_

“NOW SPENCER!” Hotch roared. He could hear the ambulance but Jack had stopped breathing.

_Touch your amulet to his lips._

Hotch leaned over him and pressed the amulet against Jack’s lips. Jack took in a deep breath, and then started to cough.

“Daddy,” He whimpered, eyes fluttering open.

Hotch pulled him out of the suitcase and into his arms, rocking him back and forth and sobbing against his son’s shoulder. The ambulance crew came into the room and moved towards them, but Hotch wasn’t letting him go. Morgan handled it. His eyes flashing worry towards Hotch at what he’d traded. Hotch didn’t care. He had his son back.

“Daddy, what happened?” Jack asked softly, staring up at him as Hotch pulled him back so he could stare down at his face.

“What do you remember?” Hotch asked, dreading the answer.

“I was at school…” Jack frowned, “I don’t remember anything else.”

_I took his memories. You said heal him. I determined the mental aspect to be equally important since three out of four futures showed a suicidal tendency if he recalled the event._

“Good. Do you hurt anywhere?”

“No,” Jack replied, “Where are we?”

“Nowhere important,” Hotch replied, holding him close, “Let’s go. I have to take you to your mom. She’s worried sick.”

XXX

Hotch stepped out of Jack’s room and carefully shut the door. Spencer had been strangely silent, even when Hotch was whispering thanks, even when he’d conveyed Haley’s gratitude he got nothing from his god-turned-lover. Hotch headed for his old office and turned on Haley’s computer. He held up his phone, took a deep breath, and hit record.

“Jack… son… I’m not sure how long Haley will hold on to this. She might show you right away or she might take years. Or maybe she’ll let me fade into memory so you can get to know your real father. I hope she shows you because even if you don’t remember me I want you to know how deeply you were loved. You… you were my entire reason for living. My everything. I worked for you. I fought for you. I lived for you. I don’t regret what I’m about to do. I just don’t want you to ever question your worth because of my decision. I want you to know that if I had the choice I’d stay with you forever, but I’m doing this because I have to. I love you, Jack.”

Hotch ended the recording, plugged in the phone, and sent the video to Haley’s computer. He left it where she’d find it and then headed out the door without saying a word to her. She was talking to Franklin in the living room and he was whispering about Jack’s safety and Hotch’s job. Hotch didn’t care. Not at this point.

Hotch drove to the temple on autopilot. He stepped into the sanctuary without acknowledging Castiel or Tobias. They were both giving him anxious looks, but Hotch was silent. He stepped up to the altar after toeing off his shoes and socks. The steps appeared again and Hotch silently descended into the darkness.

Spencer was where he had left him before, the soft glow of the room giving his already pale figure an ethereal look. He seemed lower down and Hotch noted that he was in fact sinking towards the ground as the sap loosened up its grip on him. It had become more liquid, sliding down his skin to reveal flesh in places. Hotch removed all of his clothes and then reached out and wrapped his arms around Spencer’s torso. He pulled, grunting at the effort, and the slick stretched and then snapped like taffy. He pulled Spencer down and laid him on his side on the cold floor, clearing the sap from his face with his discarded clothes and watching as his the young man’s eyes fluttered. Hotch felt strangely cold, his skin becoming numb where he’d touched the sap. He held out despite a strange pull to stand up and lean into the slow flowing river of sap.

Hotch waited, desperate for one final gift from his ‘god’. Finally Spencer let out a soft groan and his eyes slitted open. Hotch could feel himself becoming cold.

_Just a moment longer. Please. Just a moment longer._

**_Come to me._ **

“A-Aaron,” Spencer’s voice cracked, and his eyelids fully lifted.

Hotch stared down at bright hazel eyes, dilated in the dim light and blinking as if it were blinding. His mouth opened and shut, tears slid from his eyes, and Hotch felt something wrap around him and pull him fast against the pole. His arms snapped outward and the cold became ice and the ice became nothingness and the nothingness became everything and everything became absolute sorrow.

Hotch could clearly see every single mistake of his life stretched out before him, and every instance that he could have made a different decision that would have benefited himself or even mankind in a whole new way. He saw all the wasted opportunities. He saw every potential love, unrealized child, never-to-be-born grandchild, and so on throughout the ages. He saw what no mortal could see without being wholly changed. He saw the world and the world reached out and touched him.

Hunger. Regret. Lust. Loneliness. His heart was cold and aching inside of his frozen body.

At his feet, Spencer was sobbing, his voice too hoarse to raise a proper cry. Hotch’s mind reached out to touch those of the priests in the temple and he summoned them to where Spencer lay trembling on the floor. They carefully and gently cleaned him up, unaffected by the sap now that it’s job was complete. They took him up to Hotch’s rooms and comforted him with food, drink, and warm embraces. Hotch watched as Tobias curled up in the bed with him and held him as he sobbed himself to sleep.

Hotch’s mind strayed out to explore the world around him. He had so much regret. He realized now that Prentiss had been wrong. The event that would have had the least consequences was actually the worst option. He should have had Jack’s DNA changed. The unsub would have been caught, and with Hotch’s DNA his son wouldn’t be sick and dying. Haley didn’t know about the cancer yet and Hotch couldn’t tell her. With Hotch secured as a bond sacrifice the ability to reveal to someone around Jack what was going on with the young man was lost. If he’d made the right choices the first time around Spencer would have eventually warned him and Jack’s ailment would have been caught in time. Now it wouldn’t happen. Haley wouldn’t see his illness until it was too late, most of his symptoms mistaken as depression over his absent father.

 _I’m so sorry, Jack,_ Hotch whispered uselessly towards the endless stars, _I failed you._

**No, this is not the end. I promise a happy ending... eventually.**


	11. Chapter 11

Being one with a god was amazing and Hotch could immediately see why people worshipped the gods and why they would chose to become one with them. He was aware of everything around himself, every breath his son took and every time Spencer blinked his eyes, yet he was also able to see around the world to people who had once been complete strangers to him. On one hand, he couldn’t _feel_ them. He knew what their emotions were, but it was on an almost mechanical level. He was aware of it but he couldn’t feel it. So when someone halfway around the world in a culture he wasn’t familiar with killed themselves, he knew why they did it based on what he now knew of their theology and ethnic group but he couldn’t fully comprehend why it had led them to end their existence seeing as how that was the only thing anyone was ever freely given.

Everything else, starting with that first breath, was worked for night and day and each individual paid a heavy toll for it. Mother’s milk came at the cost of her body and the fee for it was love. Air came at the cost of a tree’s breath, and the cost of it was space in the world that couldn’t be taken up by humans. Food came at the cost of lives. Life came at the cost of food. So on and so forth for all that existed up to and including This One. This One was the Earth and the Earth was This One. This One provided life to those on the Earth and tolerated their stupid destructive ways, occasionally extending the effort to improve their pathetic little lives. This One was kind, far more kind than This One had to be considering that This One could wipe them all off the face of the planet with a mere thought.

Hotch watched as Spencer shifted in the bed where he slept wrapped in Tobias’ arms. When he woke up he slowly slid from the bed and tried out his legs. He was weak and wobbly, so he sat back down and stared at Tobias. He reached out and ran his hand through Tobias’ hair.

“Aaron?” He asked softly.

 _I’m here, sweetheart,_ Aaron called to him, but without the amulet Spencer couldn’t hear him. He needed a conduit to reach the subconscious mind of his Favoured.

“Aaron?” Spencer asked again, then gave Tobias a gentle shake.

Tobias groaned and blinked up at Spencer. For a moment they just stared at each other and then Tobias sat up and gave Spencer a curious look.

“Who are you?” Tobias asked.

“I’m… I’m Spencer Reid. I’m from Vegas,” Spencer replied, “I came here to pray about my mom but… Everything’s blurry after that.”

“Charles was right. You traded places with him,” Tobias breathed.

“Who?” Spencer asked.

“Aaron Hotchner.”

“I… I thought _you_ were Aaron,” Spencer replied, recoiling from in anxiously. He staggered to his feet and stumbled into a dresser, “Where are my clothes?”

“No, I’m Tobias Hankel,” Tobias replied, “I’m a priest here. I’ve been worshiping _you_ for years.”

“Me?” Spencer asked, “Where are my clothes?”

Spencer had reached behind himself with one hand to pull open a drawer, the other trying to cover himself.

“I don’t think they’re here,” Tobias replied, “You can wear mine.”

“Um… thanks,” Spencer replied, “Where’s Aaron?”

“Downstairs,” Tobias replied, “He’s the new mouthpiece for our god.”

“New m-mouthpiece?” Spencer stammered, pulling a shirt over his head and then scrambling for bottoms.

“Other drawer,” Tobias replied, “You don’t have to be afraid of me. We’ve talked before. Lots of times. You’ve been helping me quit drugs.”

“I’m not… I’m not afraid,” Spencer replied distractedly, “I’m _naked_.”

“You’ve seen me naked loads of times,” Tobias shrugged, “We talk sometimes while I jerk off.”

“That’s… awkward…” Spencer replied, “Why was I talking to you while you were… um… pleasuring yourself? Are we…”

Spencer indicated between them and then succeeded in getting one leg into a pair of trousers while keeping one hand over his privates.

“Oh, wow, no,” Tobias laughed, “I’m not into guys. You’re with Aaron. I think. At least, that’s what my dad said.”

“The god?” Spencer squeaked, “I mean, the bound sacrifice?”

“Yeah,” Tobias replied with a nod, “Um… can I get up yet? Or will you freak out.”

“Uh, I’m okay now,” Spencer replied, still looking anxious, “These clothes are clean, right?”

“Yeah,” Tobias replied, “My dad does my laundry for me. He says I’m useless.”

“That’s not very nice,” Spencer replied absent-mindedly.

“He’s mostly right,” Tobias laughed, “Do you want to go downstairs and see Aaron now?”

“Um… yes?”

“Okay,” Tobias stood up and stretched, “Lemme toss something on and we’ll go.”

Spencer bolted away from the dresser and Tobias walked over to change his boxers and put on some clothes while Spencer anxiously turned most of the way away. Hotch chuckled to himself at the sight of Spencer glancing over at Tobias’ ass.

_My pervy little lover. I’m going to eat you up._

“Well, let’s go. He’ll give you an amulet so that you can talk to him whenever you want,” Tobias smiled, “Then you’ll feel more yourself.”

“Right,” Spencer replied, “Because the only thing wrong with this situation is that I don’t have jewellery to wear. Never mind my missing memories, the fact my mother might be out there somewhere in the middle of a mental breakdown-“

“Oh, your mom is dead,” Tobias replied with a soft smile, “She used to visit all the time but-“

“Sh-she’s what?” Spencer asked, his voice cracking as his eyes widened in devastation.

_Uh oh. He won’t be in the mood now._

“You okay?” Tobias asked.

“You just told me my _mom_ is dead!” Spencer choked, staggering to a wall and sinking to the floor, “How? Why? When?!”

“Um…” Tobias struggled, “I should get my dad.”

Tobias fled the room while Spencer burst into tears and Hotch angrily snarled at Charles to get into the room and give Spencer an amulet. Charles struggled out of bed, quickly threw on a robe, and bolted for Tobias’ room while pushing his own son aside.

“Here,” Charles stated, handing his own amulet to Spencer.

Spencer fumbled with it and then pressed it to his forehead, eyes closed tight as he prayed frantically.

“Please don’t be true, please don’t be true, please don’t be-“

 _Shhh,_ Hotch soothed, _Spence it’s okay. I know you’re raw right now, but I promise you’ll be okay. I’m here now. Come downstairs and let me hold you._

Spencer hiccupped, swallowed a few times, nodded, and then headed out of Tobias’ room and towards the sanctuary.

“You’re the only thing I remember. It’s all a blur. I know I was going to make a deal but… I don’t remember what happened. The mouthpiece I spoke to was named Charles, not Aaron. Then there’s just blackness and then your name echoing in my head over and again and a feeling of safety and love… Who are you?”

 _I’m the mouthpiece of god,_ Hotch replied.

“I know that, but who _were_ you?”

_I was your lover. A Favoured._

“Then I was serving here as a priest?”

_No, you were the mouthpiece for twenty years, three months, and two days. I replaced you last night in a deal to save my son’s life._

“Oh,” Spencer had reached he alter and now he stepped onto it, his bare feet connecting him with Hotch properly. Spencer handed the amulet over his shoulder to Charles who accepted it greedily.

Once at the altar, Spencer dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to the floor for a moment before crawling forward. When he reached the statue he wrapped his arms around the feet and laid his head on them, letting himself weep openly.

“What happened to my mom?”

 _She died of natural causes in her sleep,_ Hotch answered soothingly, extending a part of himself to wrap around Spencer, _She lived the last twenty years of her life disease free because of your sacrifice. She was proud of you, but before she died she asked you to get yourself free. She wanted you to experience life. That’s where I came in. I took your place._

“To save your son?” Spencer sniffled.

“He’s safe now?”

“Can… can I help?”

Hotch struggled, finding himself unable to reply. It was This One again. This One had an order that had to be followed.

_In time. For now you have to heal._

“My memories are gone,” Spencer hiccupped, “I have an eidetic memory, and I rarely forget anything besides that. I’m so disoriented. All I’m sure of is _you_.”

 _At least you’re sure of me,_ Hotch told him softly, _My beautiful lover._

“Me?” Spencer lifted his head and sniffled loudly, “Beautiful? Well, not right now, but at any point in time?”

 _You’re beautiful all the time. Even now_ , Hotch replied fondly.

“I think I know why I remember you,” Spencer laughed, “Well, most of you. I really just have a sense of who you are. What do you look like?”

 _Want to see?_ Hotch asked flirtatiously. He was proud of his body and the idea of having Spencer view him, even covered in gook, was quite exhilarating.

Hotch opened the stairs that led down to his human body and Spencer carefully moved down them on trembling legs. He stared at Hotch’s figure and Hotch could sense him becoming aroused. He needed comfort and he most certainly wanted Hotch’s human body. Hotch slid the hatch above him shut and brought forth the extensions of himself to stroke along Spencer’s body. Spencer glanced down at them with wide eyes filled with trepidation. When a thin one strayed up his pant leg to stroke his thigh he shivered and looked up again at Hotch’s sleeping form.

“I… I’ve never… or have I?”

_Not with your physical body._

“Aaron,” Spencer’s eyes flickered shut and he shivered in desire.

Hotch swarmed him, flowing across his body like an overflowing river as he quickly stripped the young man of his borrowed clothes and lifted him into the air. He made sure Spencer could admire his figure as he wrapped himself around him, stroking and fondling every inch of his slim body. Spencer was rock hard, his cock long, slender, and slightly curved. The head was flushed beautifully and he teased around it while sliding a slick tentacle into his body. Spencer tensed, cried out, and then slowly relaxed as the intrusion pressed into him. The widest part breached him and he gasped before stilling and taking slow breaths.

Hotch could feel nerve endings along every inch of his pseudo body igniting and they triggered the pleasure centre of his human brain. Pleasure sparked through him, along with the warmth that he felt merely from being in contact with Spencer’s warm flesh. He could feel his blood pulsing, every cell in his body as they lived and died, and the flush of desire that heated his young body. In this form he could touch every inch of Spencer at once, and he could change his permanency so that he could thrust into him from all angles without harming him too significantly. Spencer’s eyes watered as he gasped around the tentacle pressing down his throat, while Hotch drowned in the feel of every ridge in his throat as he swallowed up the younger man’s cries of pleasure. He twined himself around fingers and toes, draped himself around a sharp waist, and buried himself inside of Spencer’s virgin-tight body. He stroked along the young man’s aching shaft and slipped just a sliver inside.

Spencer screamed, the very motion vibrating through Hotch’s pseudo body and unconscious human brain. It set him off and he felt his pleasure erupt in volcanic proportions. He managed to pull himself free of Spencer’s shaft, allowing the poor young man his own release even as he flooded his body both inside and out with his own pleasure. Hotch’s physical body was unchanged. It had become erect but had not ejaculated or even increased respiration. Now the erection wilted away while Hotch’s mental voice stayed breathy. No sooner had his pleasure surfaced than it abated and faded away to mere memory. A few lingering traces remained as he gently cleaned and caressed Spencer’s body, but when the time came to release his captive lover all satisfaction was gone. Spencer lay on the floor, completely wrecked and smiling sleepily. He was completely unresponsive to prompting and Hotch knew if he touched him again he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself. He would harm Spencer while chasing more gratification.

 _Charles_ , Hotch called, _Castiel. Come and fetch my pretty one down here. He’s barely conscious._

“On our way, my lord,” Castiel replied.

“Gods,” Charles huffed, “And you call us greedy.”

 _You have no idea, Charles,_ Hotch replied softly, _If I were to be greedy with him he wouldn’t survive._

“Yeah, I know,” Charles replied miserably.

Hotch searched his mind and found the truth of the matter. Charles did know, though his memory was much faded. He had been the mouthpiece before Spencer and had impregnated a priest- using his own DNA- he’d been in love with when she begged for a child to ease her loneliness. She’d gone mad at the prospect of having the child of a god and ended up abusing the child. As a result Charles had made a desperate deal with Spencer to free himself and save his offspring, only to find himself lost and confused in the world once again. A world that had changed in the eighty years that he’d been a bound sacrifice. In addition, his long time bound in the earth had caused damage to his mind and body. He’d not been the father he’d expected. Tobias had turned to drugs, and religion hadn’t been the stable foundation that Charles had expected.

 _Peace,_ Hotch soothed Charles’ agonized thoughts, _No one is perfect. No parent goes without mistakes. Tobias will heal in time with prayer and sacrifice._

“Yeah,” Charles sighed, “More time and prayer and sacrifice. I know.”

Hotch watched as they laid Spencer in Hotch’s old rooms, a new amulet around his neck, and left the tired former-sacrifice to rest. He watched Spencer sleep through the day and most of that night, his mind and body exhausted beyond rationale. Even as he admired his lover he presided over the world around him. Hotch devoured the food left as offerings for him, he wrapped himself around the warmth of small animals and wept for their deaths when his own need overwhelmed them, he sated himself with an offering that came to ask for health for a family. All this he did with barely a thought, his mind expanded far beyond the realm of this world and into the next. He could see what each person would do someday- or rather what they might- and how it would effect This One. He knew when it was worth his trouble and when he must turn them away. He knew when it was worth a gamble, and when there was simply no other outcome so he might as well give them a bit of hope to sustain them. He knew all and yet he did not have the answer to his own heart’s desire.


	12. Chapter 12

Hotch mentally smiled as Spencer walked into Quantico dressed in a suit with a bow tie and a sweater vest. He looked adorable- out of date, but adorable. He had a bag slung over his shoulder full of books, but the anxious looks people gave him indicated they thought his intentions were malicious. The issue with priests were that they could walk into any building anywhere without impunity since anyone who stepped in their way could be cursed, but that also allowed them to abuse their religious privilege. Some priests had gone so far as to use their freedom of movement to bomb their enemies or force political agenda. That, according to This One, spoke of the choice of mouthpiece. Sometimes the only mouthpiece available was a bad one, and while This One could prohibit them to a certain extent they also had to keep their mouthpiece happy or they would die quickly. While death could be prevented for a time it often wasn’t desirable to do so.

Finally Spencer stepped into the BAU and awkwardly headed for Hotch’s desk across from Morgan’s. He pulled off his man bag and dropped it into a chair and nodded to Morgan without extending his hand.

“Um, hello, my name is Doctor Spencer Reid, priest of the Smithsonian Temple. I’m looking for Agent Rossi?”

“Up there,” Morgan replied, pointing to the raised offices.

“Thank you,” Spencer smiled, leaving his bag where it was and heading for the office.

Spencer knocked briefly and then entered the room when Rossi sent him a welcome gesture with a curious look.

“Hello, Agent Rossi, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, priest of the Smithsonian Temple, I-“

“Aaron sent you,” Rossi smiled, and gestured to a chair, “I’ve been expecting you.”

“He told you?” Spencer asked, then shook his head, “No, you figured it out. That’s fascinating. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who reads people like that.”

“You’ve met Aaron. He’s damn good. Not as good as me, but then I taught him everything he knows.”

“We haven’t _actually_ met,” Spencer replied, “I’m a priest at his temple, but I wasn’t a priest when he was a priest.”

“Oh,” Rossi frowned, “So you’re a new follower?”

“Yeah, basically,” Spencer smiled, slipping into a seat, “I-“

“You just lied to me,” Rossi stated.

Spencer smiled slowly, “I’m not allowed to tell you the truth. Sorry. Anyway, I was sent here to help you.”

“What makes you think we need _your_ help?”

“Prentiss won’t be an offering for much longer,” Spencer stated, “When her child is born she’s going to become too devoted to her baby to involve herself with the gods for more than prayer. She’ll still be able to talk to the gods, of course, but she won’t be engaging them. I’m an offering, a Favoured, and a priest. Although I don’t believe intelligence can be quantitatively measured, I _am_ considered a genius and hold two doctorates.”

“Do I have a choice?” Rossi asked.

“Well… yeah,” Spencer replied in surprise, “It’s just Aaron told me you’d be happy to see me.”

“Why is that?” Rossi replied, “So far all you’ve done is lie to me and brag.”

Spencer blinked a few times and frowned, “I… I’m sorry, that wasn’t the impression I meant to relay.”

“Well then, perhaps you’d like to try again. Why should I hire you?”

Spencer squirmed in his seat and Hotch tried not to laugh at his discomfort. Finally he reached up and clutched his amulet, opening their connection.

“Aaron?”

_Head into the room two doors down on your left._

“Please excuse me,” Spencer stated, standing quickly and leaving the room.

Rossi let him leave, going back to his paperwork regarding Hotchner’s sudden absence without concern for Spencer’s presence or absence. It wasn’t until Rossi heard him let out an alarmed shout that he hurried to the ready room and found Spencer drawing all over a map.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Rossi snarled, then reigned himself in when he remembered he was talking to a priest, “I mean… can I help you _sir.”_

“It’s doctor,” Gideon replied, sitting in the ready room and simply watching what Spencer was doing.

“I’m so close I can _feel_ it,” Spencer muttered, “I just need _one_ more parameter. Gideon, give me another location. Family, friends, his favourite dog park. _Anything.”_

“What is this?” Rossi asked Gideon since Spencer was ignoring him.

“I think he called it Geographic Profiling,” Gideon replied, rifling through the file in front of him, “Zipher park in-“

“I know where it is, thank you,” Spencer cut him off quickly, following the longitude and latitude marks to the specific park despite the fact it was an unlabeled green dot on the map.

Rossi watched as he scribbled across the map and then circled an area, “Here. Here’s where he lives.”

“Who lives?” Rossi asked, “The _unsub_?”

“Yes,” Spencer capped his pen and turned around triumphantly, “It’s the only location that lays outside of his hunting grounds- since he’s too smart to hunt where he sleeps- but within his familial comfort zone since he has strong ties to his deceased mother. This is a fifteen-mile radius. He lives in this area.”

Rossi walked up, studied it curiously, and then nodded sharply, “I’ll call it in. See what we get.”

Hotch smiled at Rossi’s poker face. He knew it well enough that he didn’t even need to sense the excitement beneath the surface. He was hooked and he’d keep Spencer around now, which meant that his Favoured would be in the position to keep his job for him. Hotch’s mind reached out for him again and Spencer’s hand strayed to his amulet, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Now that I have your attention, Dave,” Hotch spoke through Spencer’s body, “Take good care of Spencer. He’s important to me.”

Hotch slipped back out and Spencer swayed on his feet before blinking quickly to focus his eyes, “I understand I’ll have to go through training? I was hoping some exceptions could be made…”

XXX

Hotch legitimately enjoyed being a god… or as close to one as he was capable. He found out more information every day, including some that was shocking. A woman who was killed by a serial killer was fated to spread a terrible illness some day, so in a way her killer had a purpose. Of course, his other victims were unjustified, so Hotch wasn’t hesitant at all in giving the authorities his name and current location. It helped that Prentiss laid herself out for his pleasure.

Her pregnancy was coming along nicely, but she became quite frightened while he was satisfying himself with her body. She was afraid that his roughness had harmed the baby, but Hotch had been _very_ careful despite his ardent urges. He tried to reassure her but she fled to the doctor anyway. When she returned some hours later it was with Haley in tow.

Hotch had known that it was a possibility that Prentiss would bring Haley by, especially after having contact with him, but it still dredged up old feelings. He watched her stand there and flashed back to her adolescence when they’d been head over heals in love. She was still beautiful, and seeing her futures and her past laid out before him was agonizing. However, it was also educational. He could see the long line of heartbreak before her, and one even darker future that would leave Jack without a mother… assuming he lived for much longer.

“I’ll pray to the god of this temple to speak with Aaron’s spirit,” She told Haley.

“He’ll be able to tell us what happened to my husband?” Haley asked with tears in her eyes.

“I’m afraid…” Prentiss hesitated, “I’m afraid you won’t get the answers you’re looking for. Aaron sacrificed himself to the gods to save Jack’s life that day. _Fully_ sacrificed himself. He’s… he’s gone, Haley. On the rare occasion that the gods return a sacrifice it’s often decades later and they return as if they never left. Some believe they’re frozen in time, or turned into statues, or transported to another dimension. Whatever the answer, this is your chance to say goodbye and ask him any questions he _might_ be able to answer.”

Haley stayed there for hours, just talking to the statue and occasionally getting an answer or two from Prentiss. Hotch had conflicting feelings. On one hand she had hurt him, but on the other he had loved her for a long time. He had raised Jack with her, and he loved his son dearly.

 _Jack. Jack is ill. I have to tell her._ Hotch waited for the gods to stop him, but they didn’t this time. _Prentiss. Tell her that Jack is ill. Tell her he’ll die if she doesn’t act quickly._

Prentiss’ eyes widened and she turned to tell Haley, but when Haley asked for more information Hotch was unable to provide it. The gods silenced him again.

_What’s the point? Why aren’t I able to fully communicate with them?_

His answer came quickly. The gods knew the proper path better than he did. They had to contain him in order to continue as they always had. They needed only minimal contact with humans to function and Hotch was overstepping his bounds.

“Perhaps a sacrifice will bring more information?” Prentiss asked worriedly.

_Don’t bother. It will take too much time and This One won’t give her much more. Tell her to take him to a hospital and demand every test they have._

Haley left in tears, her movements fast as she hurried to her car and back to Jack’s school. Hotch watched as the doctors took his blood and tested his urine. They would find the cancer… but not fast enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch watched Haley scramble to get Jack care and find someone to donate bone marrow to him, but there was little hope and he knew it. His own bone marrow held the cure, but it was fast approaching too late for that solution and he’d have to find someone to take his place. He almost asked Reid. Reid worshipped him in more ways than one. He loved Hotch with an intensity that frightened the man. He offered himself up for Hotch’s pleasure every night, even when he wasn’t in the mood or wasn’t feeling well. He took up the previous man’s occupation with single-minded determination and found enjoyment in it. Hotch was content as a god, but he found himself wishing he could be there to smile at Reid when he made one of his shocking discoveries or took down a criminal with his sharp tongue alone.

 _I’m so proud of you. My beautiful genius_.

“I love you,” Reid whispered, hand wrapped around his medallion and face uplifted in adulation.

They were on the jet and it wasn’t uncommon for Reid to make such an exclamation in the presence of others. People at the BAU had started to call him a zealot and Hotch couldn’t hold it against them. Reid was obsessed with him.

“You’re so devout,” Prentiss said softly, drawing Reid’s attention, “I feel awful. I haven’t been to temple in months.”

Reid’s expression steadied and he cocked his head to the side, “The gods know you need to give that attention to your child. There’s a reason most offerings are single.”

“That and people are jealous,” Prentiss laughed, “I can’t imagine someone sharing me with a _god_.”

“Mm,” Reid nodded, “Especially not _this_ god. The Smithsonian is… wow.”

“Yeah,” Prentiss nodded, “I think he’s only like that with you.”

“I doubt it,” Reid replied, “I’m a Favoured, but I’m nothing special.”

“I kinda doubt that,” Prentiss replied with a knowing smile. Reid shared it with her. They knew what the others did not, that Aaron had loved Reid before becoming a god and was still inside the temple.

“Can gods love?” Morgan asked them suddenly, “I mean, I know they have humans they favour and it almost looks like love, but _is it_ love? Do they genuinely feel anything?”

“I think that depends on the god,” Reid replied softly, “Smithsonian tells me he loves me, and others haven’t.”

“You worship at other temples?!” Morgan gave him a false scandalized look, “Reid, you slut!”

Reid laughed, “I only bring them food and kittens. My body is reserved for only one god.”

Morgan’s jaw dropped, shocked to hear an offering speak so bluntly.

“Pity,” Morgan decided, giving him a brief nod, “You’re kinda cute.”

“Thank you,” Reid smiled, “I’d return the compliment but my sole sexual experience is with a sculpted rock in a building so I think my idea of attraction is unhealthily scewed.”

Morgan leaned forward, eager to know more behind their banter, “So… what’s that like?”

“Orgasmic,” Reid replied.

“Yeah, but what do you _do_? Like, jerk off against the statue? Is it just semen you give it or-“

“I think we should stop there,” Prentiss laughed.

“Your thinking is flawed,” Reid replied, ignoring Prentiss, “If that were how it worked than females wouldn’t be able to offer themselves but they’re actually the preferred sexual sacrifice.”

“So you… what? Ride it? Does the statues penis get hard or something?” Morgan asked, “I mean, I know it’s hard, but does it point up and-“

“Eww,” Prentiss stood up to leave, “I’m done.”

“Sorry, Emily. Hey, wait,” Morgan called, “I’m sorry, I just thought-“

“You _thought_ ,” Prentiss rounded on him, “That because I regularly offer my body up to a statue that I’m okay with discussing it so bluntly. I’m not _easy_ Morgan.”

“I never said you were,” Morgan soothed, “Never even thought it.”

“I know who the father is,” She snapped, “I _know_.”

“Okay,” Morgan nodded, “That’s good. I’m glad.”

“Prentiss,” Reid intervened, “I think you should sit down. You’re hormones are-“

“Fuck you, Reid,” She snapped, and turned and headed for the bathroom.

Reid sighed and Morgan sat down opposite him, “Sorry if I offended you, too.”

“You didn’t,” Reid replied, “But for the record the statue really doesn’t have much to do with it. It’s just a figurehead. The gods are everywhere. They could, if they wanted, just take our bodies whenever and wherever they wanted. They don’t because they aren’t cruel. They’re cold, efficient, and powerful, but not necessarily cruel.”

“They can be, though,” Morgan said softly.

“Yes,” Reid nodded, “They can be cruel.”

XXX

Reid was cleaning up the altar, whistling happily to himself as he moved along the edge with a scrub brush covered in sweet scented soap. Hotch preferred a specific brand and Reid was more than willing to provide it. He was focused on getting into the groves along the statues foot when soft pressure moved up his spine and then back down again. Reid smiled to himself as the tentacle slid around his hip and then… a body plastered itself against his back and hot breath touched his neck. Reid stiffened in alarm, realizing all at once that this was _not_ Hotch touching him, but that his nerves were just as on fire.

While he loved Hotch with all his heart there were some things that he could never give him, like a tangent presence in his bed; the sound of a lover breathing in the night, soft lips and a warm body. Reid’s back arched and he dropped the brush as another arm slid around him and a mouth assaulted his neck. He gasped as a hot, slick tongue moved along the shell of his ear. One hand slid down to cup his groin while hips rubbed a hard shaft against his bottom.

“Wh-who?” Reid gasped.

“I love you,” A voice whispered harshly in his ear, “I love you and I can’t take this anymore. You give him everything, all I want is _something_ from you. Anything!”

Reid whimpered, pressing back instinctively as desire arched through his body. Whoever was behind him turned him sharply and pressed him against the floor. The bucket spilled and fluids drenched Reid’s front, the lemon scent of chemicals assailing his nose. He was dizzy from the fumes and his desire had quickly fled, but the person pressed against his backside was unrelenting. Reid wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop what was happening or not, so he just lay there as the fluids made his skin itch and the man behind him thrust hard against his backside while Reid closed his eyes against the burning fumes. It was over quickly, though it felt like ages to Reid. The man behind him stilled and let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Then he swore viciously, got up, and ran.

Reid slowly picked himself up off the floor, coughing as the fumes made his throat burn and his eyes water. They were diluted in water but lying in them for several minutes hadn’t been medically advisable regardless. Reid stripped off his outer clothes so they wouldn’t drip everywhere and bundled them up, staggering up the steps in just his boxers, undershirt, and shoes. He got into the shower after dropping his clothes in the bin and rinsed his body and hair off. He still felt a bit nauseous after he got out of the shower so he called poison control and explained the situation to them. They were alarmed and tried to get him to call the police, using words like sexual assault. Reid protested only once that he hadn’t told the person to stop and then hung up when the woman kept going on at him about it. He decided to ask Charles for some help instead and put on a robe before heading to his rooms.

Charles answered the door with a wary look in his eyes, “Yeah?”

“I fell in some cleanser and I don’t feel so good,” Reid told him, “Can you use your computer to look up something for me?”

“Sure,” Charles stated, then hesitated a moment and glanced hesitantly over his shoulder, “Go lie down. I’ll come to your room once I have some information for you.”

“Okay,” He nodded, and headed for his room.

Reid stroked his amulet as he waited, but Hotch was silent. Reid wondered if The One were stopping him from talking or if Hotch just didn’t have anything to say. It wasn’t as if Hotch had a claim on him. Priests were allowed relationships outside of their duties. Technically if he’d laid himself out and fucked right on Hotch’s altar it still wouldn’t have been considered an offense to the gods… unless Hotch chose to take it as one. Such things _had_ happened in the past with a god suddenly deciding something wasn’t on.

Charles came in without knocking, a glass of water in one hand and a piece of bread tucked between two fingers.

“You should be fine,” He told him, “Though I’d like to examine you for chemical burns. Remove your clothes.”

Reid nodded and obeyed and the man ran his hands over Reid’s stomach and down to his thighs, pushing them apart to peer in between his legs as if searching for something.

“What is it?” Reid frowned, trying to look down.

“I was worried about your more sensitive flesh,” Charles stated, “Have you seen Castiel or Tobias?”

“No,” Reid replied, “Why?”

“I don’t know where they are,” Charles replied, “I was hoping to ask them for assistance if they were nearby and you required more care, but it looks as if you’re well. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?”

“No,” Reid replied, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Drink this down to help flush your body of toxins and eat this bread to absorb what’s left and help it pass,” Charles advised.

“Thank you,” Reid replied, taking them both after sitting up slowly. Charles turned to leave but Reid called him back, “Charles? You’re a good father.”

Charles gave him a pained look, “I wish that were true. Feel better, Spencer.”

“Thanks,” Reid nodded.

XXX

Haley was back. She’d come back multiple times, pleading and trying to get the gods to hear her requests. She’d gone to six other temples as well, but all had the same results. The gods refused to barter with her for her son’s life. One priest had told her it was because he’d already been saved once. Haley was devastated and if Hotch could weep he’d have done so with her.

Reid walked into the temple proper and gave Haley a sad look, “Hello Mrs. Hotchner.”

“Please,” She choked, “Just Haley. I can’t stand that name anymore. He left me _alone_. At least if Jack had died the first time it would have been quick and Aaron would have been here to mourn with me!”

“I’m so sorry,” Reid told her softly, “I wish there were something I could do.”

“Give me _options_!” Haley screamed, hugging herself tightly as she sank to the floor, “I have _nothing_. I can do _nothing._ I can’t save my son, I can’t even make him comfortable. He’s in a hospital barely conscious, full of so many drugs he can barely speak!”

Reid swallowed hard, tears starting up, “Sometimes things just can’t be changed. Our-“

“If you tell me that our lives are at the mercy of the gods I _swear_ I will hit you!”

Reid thought silently a moment, “If hitting me will help than you’re welcome to.”

“What?” Haley looked up.

“I’m wearing the robes that symbolize the blockade between your son and his health. If hitting me will help you’re welcome to do so. I won’t press charges and the gods won’t punish you.”

Haley stood up slowly, studying Reid’s face, “You swear?”

“Yes,” Reid replied.

Haley pulled back and punched Reid, knocking him straight to the ground with a powerful right hook. She let out a scream of rage and impotence as she crowded in, kicking him while he curled up to protect vital organs. Haley screamed and sobbed until snot ran down her face. Then she sank to the floor, rocking herself, arms around her torso as she screamed for her son and husband. Reid pulled himself to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently. Neither noticed the blood dripping from his nose until it had thoroughly ruined her shirt. She stood up shakily while Reid remained on the ground, battered and bruised.

“Should I get someone or…”

“Charles will take care of me,” Reid smiled weakly.

“Thank you,” Haley whispered, “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Don’t be,” Reid smiled weakly, “We serve the people as well.”

Haley turned and left, sniffling softly but with a greater calm. Reid waited until the doors had shut and then let out a soft sigh as Hotch’s tentacles wrapped around him. This time he glanced at them to make sure it was really Hotch before leaning gratefully into his healing touch. The bruises faded, the pain receded, and the blood stopped flowing from his nose and probably a few internal organs.

“Thank you,” Reid whispered.

_You really let her wail on you._

“I’m used to nine year olds taking me out, not thirty year olds.”

_You gave her some peace by giving her someone to take her rage out on. I’m proud of you._

“Anything for you,” Reid promised, smiling up at the statue, “Can I see you?”

 _Of course_.

Hotch opened up the entrance to the underground cavern that held his body. Reid descended quickly and sighed happily at the sight of him. He couldn’t touch his body, but he could look at him all he wanted in the artificial lights Hotch created to give him sight. Reid ran his hands over his body through his robes for a moment, eyes glazed as he fantasized about Hotch’s toned body. Hotch watched as Reid slowly stripped off is clothes, hands moving across his own body as his cock slowly rose from his nest of sculpted curls. Reid was breathing deeply, softly whispering Hotch’s name as he knelt on the floor and stroked his body more firmly.

Hotch summoned up his tentacles, wrapping them around Reid’s body and lifting him a few inches off of the ground. He stroked Reid’s body as the young man arched in his grip. He slicked his entrance up and began to tease his way inside with a smaller tentacle. Reid’s body was hot inside, and Hotch couldn’t contain the pleasure that sparked through him. He moved faster now, invading Reid’s body from both ends and summoning a smaller one to press inside of his piss slit. Reid keened in anxiety, knowing his orgasm would be overwhelming… and far from soon.

Hotch caressed every inch of Reid’s body, cherishing the beautiful young man. He slipped into his mouth, ass, cock, and dick and changed his texture to suit whichever orifice he was inside of. Gentle bumps for Reid’s hungry arse as he pressed over a foot inside of him. Slick, soft, and thick for his mouth with the ability to be breathed through so he could choke him and still keep him alive at the same time. A thin, slimy ribbon inside of his dick with a little bead at the base so it would tap the head of his cock with each inward thrust. He made sure to make that one far more solid than the others so he could stimulate his prostate from the inside. Another tentacle rubbed up and down his taint, making him arch and spread his legs invitingly. He teased the young man’s bollocks, gently tugging them down when they tried to rise up for a fast climax. Reid was crying out softly, but Hotch needed to draw this out for as long as possible.

The penetration felt good, but it was the entire act of touching Reid that truly satisfied Hotch. He could feel every single caress against his body with every inch of his tentacles, so he wrapped them around him like ribbons to form a blanket and stroked him from head to toe. Reid’s eyes fell closed as Hotch’s slick dripped across his face and drenched his hair. He shook, twitched, and convulsed in pleasure while Hotch smothered him, just barely restraining himself from cutting off Reid’s air. Offerings did die during sex from time to time, but Hotch never wanted to do that to anyone let alone Reid. He couldn’t raise the dead, and he knew that the love he felt for this young man couldn’t be replaced by all the power in the world.

Reid was screaming now, his body arched as he writhed in pleasure and agony. Hotch could feel his own release building and building, though his physical body wouldn’t show more than an erection. The tentacles swelled, stretching Reid’s entrance, cutting off his air, purpling his cock, and gripping his limbs. There was a moment in which Reid was rendered immobile. His eyes rolled back in his head. His face turned purple and his lips began to turn blue.

Then ecstacy flowed through Hotch. Fluids pulsed out, leaking from the tip of Reid’s cock, filling his stomach, and flooding his insides. It overflowed and spilled out of his nose and mouth, leaked from his ass, and drenched his body from the limbs not buried inside of him. Hotch quickly pulled several away from Reid, watching him cough and convulse as he struggled for air. The rush of oxygen back into his body shot natural chemicals through his brain, down his spine, and into the very ends of his body. Reid spasmed and his cock twitched. A single caress of one slick limb and Reid was pulsing across his already drenched body. He gasped and wheezed and then went limp in relief. Hotch gently lowered him down, using his power to shift the fluids from his body and heal the fresh bruises he’d left across Reid’s beautiful, willowy body.

 _Are you okay_? Hotch asked, though he knew the answer.

“Oh, yes,” Reid breathed, “Yes, yes, _yes_. Aaron. My beloved.”

Reid slipped into unconsciousness, his body still as his breath gentled. Hotch stroked him a few times more, to sooth his own mind rather than stimulate himself, and then gently laid him down on the ground to sleep off their coupling. A shadow above them in the entryway to his hidden domain shifted. He could see the figure cleaning up his own release, having spilled himself across the stairs just moments after Reid had. Hotch ignored him. This One was keeping the knowledge from him but there was something important about Reid’s stalker. Something that would change Reid’s future, as well as Hotch’s.

And Jack’s.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack was getting weaker and weaker. Haley had stopped visiting the temple, but Reid occasionally stopped in to see them. He wouldn’t speak to her, but that didn’t matter since Haley hadn’t spoken to anyone in weeks. Reid would come in and pray for Jack’s pain to ease and Hotch would gratefully extend that relief since This One didn’t stop him from doing so. It would give Jack a few hours of clarity and peace. He and his mother would play board games and watch movies together. He’d laugh again. It was heartbreaking and beautiful all at once.

Reid would return to the temple and follow through with his offering for Haley and Jack, usually sex but often food as well. Hotch loved anything that Reid touched and wanted more of it. He never asked for animals because he so often got to touch Reid, not that satisfaction lasted for long. He just didn’t see a reason to ask for something that was given so often when it risked a creatures life.

_Except this risks Reid’s life. Every time he’s in my ‘arms’ he gets closer to death. I can’t control myself for much longer. This is why I’m not supposed to love them._

Finally the day came and Hotch felt the pain lance through what was left of his heart. Jack would die at sundown and Hotch could do nothing. Except there was still a path being hidden from him by This One. He had no idea if Jack survived on that path or not, only that it would change his own and Reid’s future. Perhaps Haley would sacrifice herself for Jack? It hadn’t been accepted yet, but perhaps that was part of her punishment? She showed no signs of returning to the temple but Reid might be contacted by another bound sacrifice and told to take action. Or perhaps Reid would take action on his own? Or Reid’s stalker?

_Something has to happen. I can’t just hang here and watch my son die. Please. Please. PLEASE!_

Hotch’s immediate attention- as opposed to his ability to see nearly all at once- was drawn to his altar where Tobias had approached. He was shaking, his eyes filled with tears. He had a needle in his hand.

“I’ve been doing so good,” Tobias choked, “I’m trying so hard. I don’t want to be like this anymore.”

_Tobias, restrain yourself. Or let me._

Tobias nodded and held out his arms straight out on either side of him. Hotch’s tentacles flew forward, gripping his arms and holding him in place. A squeeze had the needle dropping to the ground and then he was petting the sobbing man’s hair. Tobias was trembling as Hotch held him in the air, keeping him from the addiction that fuelled his life… and devastated it.

“Please,” Tobias sobbed, “I just want to do the right thing.”

_You can do this. I will hold you till the worst craving passes, then you will dispose of your stash yourself. I have faith in you. Have faith in me._

“I do but… I’m in so much pain. Why won’t he love me?”

_Spencer?_

“Yeah,” Tobias choked, “I’ve never loved a man before. I don’t think I’ve ever loved _anyone_ till now. I just want… I just need… why? Why can’t I be a better person?”

Hotch petted him gently, taking a bit of comfort even as he soothed his miserable priest.

_He loves me blindly. He can’t spare enough emotion to love another. His love is obsession._

“I think mine is too. I thought the drugs would stop me from loving him, but I don’t think they will. They can silence the horrible things that happened to me as a child, but not… but not… my heart hurts. I want it to stop. Please… kill me.”

_I will not._

“I’m begging you. I’ll give you anything.”

_I am already losing someone I love today. I won’t lose another._

Hotch squeezed him gently, lovingly. His priests were his soul connection to the world since his god-like abilities were cold and detached. They helped him _feel_ again. They were precious to him, even his poor, damaged Tobias.

“Wh-who are you losing?” Tobias asked, “Not Spencer?”

 _No. My son from my previous life will die in three hours time_ , Hotch replied, surprised This One had let him tell Tobias.

Tobias stilled, “The boy Spencer keeps visiting?”

 _You should have been a detective,_ Hotch laughed, _You’re quite sneaky. Only I know that you’ve been following Reid to the hospital._

“Forgive me,” Tobias whispered, “I’m worshipping him instead of you.”

_So am I. I love him so much that I fear his death at my hands nearly as much as I dread my son’s fate._

“You can’t… you won’t… you _wouldn’t!_ ” Tobias gasped in horror.

 _It’s out of my control. I’ll eventually destroy him with my love._ _I can no more prevent it than I can my child’s slow death._

Tobias was silent a moment, “You traded places with Spencer to save your son once.”

“What if… what if someone else took your place?”

The hidden pathway erupted, the barrier dropping. Hotch let out a shout of surprise, dropping Tobias in shock. The floor opened up as he fell down, dropping him into the innermost sanctuary where Hotch’s body was suspended in the god’s yellow sap.

Hotch realized, in both horror and relief, that there was more than one sacrifice about to be made. He would be sacrificed as well. He would be giving up the power that he’d attained with godhood.

_But I’ll be keeping my son! Jack. Hang on. I’m coming home, son._

A blinding flash. Pain. Hotch screamed as what felt like a flaying of his skin ripped across his nerves. Light blinded eyes long used to darkness. His stomach twisted and cramped. His flesh was hyper sensitized, tingling as it touched textured rock beneath his fingers.

Hotch lay there shaking, wondering what had happened. He’d offered himself up to Spencer to save Jack… he’d felt pain but nothing else. Now that he was able to look around he could see the chamber Ried was kept in but… It wasn’t Reid encased in the yellow fluids. It was Hankel the younger. He was slowly being drenched in sap, his eyes focused on Hotch for a moment. He gave him the strangest, sad smile and then let his eyes fall shut as if he were accepting death’s embrace.

“No,” Hotch croaked out, “No, wait… My son… my… son…”

Hotch collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion, consciousness fleeing in the face of his ravaged mind and body.

Hotch woke to the feel of a warm, damp cloth being stroked across his forehead. He groaned in pain and tried to force his eyes open.

“Shh,” A voice soothed, “Rest, my love. You’ve only been asleep for an hour. You should rest longer. Are you hungry? I have some broth here.”

Hotch licked his lips, his throat too raw to speak. Hotch felt an arm slide beneath his neck and was sat up enough to sip some broth through a straw. Hotch swallowed it gratefully, the salt soothing his throat and awakening the cells in his body.

“Oh,” Hotch sighed in pleasure, “I forgot what food was like.”

“You remember being a god?” The young man asked.

Hotch’s eyes flickered open and he stared up at a handsome young man with hazel eyes and long, wavy hair. He was gorgeous and his eyes were filled with such love that it momentarily took Hotch’s breath away.

“A god?” Hotch whispered, “I remember… hunger… pain… loneliness… emptiness… my son. My son!”

“Hush, he’s fine,” Reid soothed, “I was there when he recovered. I came straight here to see what had happened and found you unconscious in the inner sanctum. Tobias took your place, though I can’t figure out why. Why would he sacrifice himself for your son? I thought… I thought you’d give me that honour.”

The young man looked… hurt?

“I’m confused,” Hotch replied.

“Never mind,” The young man smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I can’t expect you to explain it now. You won’t remember.”

“Who are you?” Hotch asked.

“Spencer. Spencer Reid.”

“My god,” Hotch whispered, his eyes widening, “But I was supposed to take your place?”

“And I yours,” Reid told him sadly, “Except you didn’t let me. You let Hankel. I’ll have to find a suitable way to thank him for giving my beloved to me.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Hotch whispered, “I couldn’t tell what colour your hair was under that sap. Your eyes. I wanted to see your eyes.”

“You’ll have the rest of your life to see them,” Reid purred, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips, “I’m yours for as long as you want me.”

“Mine,” Hotch whispered, “I’m so tired.”

“Sleep,” Reid soothed, “Sleep, beloved. We have eternity.”

XXX

Hotch adjusted his priests robes and then smiled at Reid as he gave him an admiring glance.

“You’re so handsome,” Reid purred.

 _You are both so handsome_ , Tobias echoed in their minds.

Hotch and Reid placed their hands over their amulets and whispered their thanks. They were in awe of Tobias. They could feel his joy at being free of his addiction, able to give Reid and Hotch their chance at love and a life together, and his pride at having saved Jack. Tobias was at peace for the first time in his life, and he certainly had all he had ever wanted. Hotch hadn’t gotten to watch, but he’d been there when Reid had staggered back upstairs after evening worship. His legs had been shaking from pleasuring Tobias for so long. He’d climbed into his bed beside Hotch and sighed in happiness to be near his beloved.

Hotch was fully recovered from his return to the conscious plane of existence. He had been weak for a few hours, but was otherwise well and now he was going to see his son. He didn’t recall watching his son near death in the hospital, but Reid had told him the young man had been sobbing for him for weeks. Hotch felt abysmally guilty for leaving his child in such a state, but he knew he hadn’t had a choice. At least Reid would be by his side when he saw him again.

Jack was still in the hospital while they examined him to make sure his ailment was completely gone. Haley sat by his side laughing and playing games with him. When Hotch walked through the door she let out a cry of joy and relief and flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. He gently pried her away, glancing aside at Reid who gave him an amused look. Reid knew where he stood with Hotch and was apparently unthreatened by Haley’s greeting.

“I’m sorry,” She stepped back, “I was just so relieved… where have you _been_?”

“I can’t tell you,” Hotch replied, moving around her to get to Jack.

“Daddy!” Jack called out, putting his arms up, “Daddy! I missed you! Why didn’t you come home?”

“I wanted to,” Hotch told him, though he couldn’t remember that he had, “I missed you so much, Jack.”

“I was so, so sick and you weren’t here,” Jack sniffled.

“I’m back now,” Hotch promised, “I’m sorry I was gone.”

Hotch pulled back and gestured to Reid, “This is Spencer. We’re in love and we’re going to get married. He’ll be your step-dad.”

“Hi,” Reid stepped forward shyly, then reached out and pulled a quarter from Jack’s ear, “Is this yours?”

“Cool!” Jack grinned accepting the quarter, “Do it again!”

“Mind if I borrow these?” Jack indicated his Uno cards. Jack nodded eagerly and Reid sat down at the foot of the bed to show him a few more tricks while Hotch stroked his hair and irritated him with his affection.

“Sorry,” Hotch laughed as Jack pushed him away again, “I’m just so relieved.”

Haley motioned to Hotch and he stepped aside a moment, “Married?”

“Yes,” Hotch nodded.

“That was a bit… fast,” She stated, “Brother Reid’s nice and all but…”

“I love him,” Hotch stated softly, “And you lost your right to have an opinion in my life a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, “I can’t tell you how sorry.”

“We’ll manage for Jack’s sake,” Hotch told her, “But I’m not your husband anymore. I’ve got the papers in my pocket. I signed them like you’d asked a while ago.”

“I…” Haley looked torn, but she nodded at last, “Okay. Not in front of him, though.”

“Agreed,” Hotch nodded.

It was another few hours before Jack was officially released from the hospital. He returned to Haley’s home with her since Hotch and Reid lived at the temple. There they got him situated with his toys since he was sick of movies. He played quietly in his room while Hotch, Reid, and Haley discussed their future with Jack.

“Would he be safe at the temple?” She asked anxiously.

“Of course,” Hotch frowned, “Why wouldn’t he?”

“You _vanished_ while you were there.”

“As an offering,” Hotch replied, “I let the gods borrow my body for a while in exchange for Jack’s life. Jack is _not_ an offering and may never be.”

“May?” Haley asked with wide eyes.

“That’s not our decision,” Hotch replied softly, “It’s his and the gods’.”

Haley nodded sadly, “Then we just have to discuss how often you guys will share custody with me.”

“His biological dad is still out of the picture?” Hotch asked.

Haley nodded with a sigh, “I think he’ll be back once he stops panicking, but for now let’s just pretend he doesn’t exist.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded agreeably. Hotch gave him an amused look. He had been surprised at Reid’s sudden and willing commitment to him, and even more surprised at the young man’s insistence he be in Jack’s life.

“I’d like to ask for regular visits,” Hotch told her, “But with our job I think that’s pretty unlikely. Would you be amiable to having us pick him up when we’re around? I’m thinking no longer than three days at a time and we’ll use our sway with the temples to keep him in the same school.”

Haley nodded, “We’ll work with it.”

She looked sad, but Hotch couldn’t spare her his pity. She had brought all of this on herself and Hotch was ready to embrace a future with Reid rather than mourn his past with her. Reid was his sunshine, helping him see a future that he’d never thought he could have before.

Hotch spent a few hours there with Jack, just enjoying his son’s nearness while Reid hovered awkwardly nearby and made the occasional attempt at communication. Jack thought he was funny, at least. They’d bond in time. For now Hotch was just relieved to have both his boys in his life at the same time. When it came time for Jack’s bedtime he read him a book and the three of them tucked him in. Jack didn’t want Hotch to leave. He was afraid his father would vanish. In the end Haley packed up a bag and sent Jack home with Hotch. He thought she looked a bit relieved, which made sense. As grateful as she was to have Jack healthy again she _had_ just spent weeks watching him die. She needed sleep and time to recover.

Hotch carried Jack out to his car and drove the three of them back to the temple. They called ahead and asked Charles to clean out one of the rooms for Jack. When they got there they found him unpacking some toys from a ratty box.

“They were Toby’s,” Charles said softly, “I thought Jack might like them.”

Jack had fallen asleep during the ride so Hotch slipped him into the bed and tucked him in.

“Thank you, Charles,” Hotch whispered, “You’ve done so much for us.”

Hotch and Reid left the room, crossing the hall to their own, but Hotch stopped Charles from leaving, “How are you holding up?”

“With what?” Charles asked.

“Tobias,” Reid said softly, “Your son. I can’t imagine-“

“No, you can’t,” Charles cut him off, then glanced at Hotch, “But you can. Tobias is at peace finally. My son is safer than I ever could have kept him, both from his addiction and from me. Now I can finally do what is right for my boy.”

Charles turned and headed for his own bedroom and Reid gave Hotch a confused look.

“You’ll understand after you’ve parented Jack for a while,” Hotch told him, “We parents are complicated beings.”

“I guess so,” Reid replied.

They stepped into their room and Hotch turned to Reid with a happy sigh, resting his hands on his upper arms. They were finally alone. They had been when Hotch had first woken up, but he’d been too weak to do more than rest in Reid’s arms. Now he could feel desire stirring in his body even as he stared into Reid’s love-struck eyes.

“Aaron,” Reid whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

Hotch pulled Reid against himself, crushing their lips together hungrily.

_Finally._


	15. Chapter 15

Pairing Update: check em or regret em.

 

Reid melted against Hotch, his body trembling in the older man’s grasp as he gripped him tightly. Their teeth clicked together and Hotch reminded himself to be gentle. Reid might not be virginal anymore but he was still a sweet, sensitive young man. Hotch guided the young man to his bed and laid him down, stroking his hair back with a tender smile. Reid smiled up at Hotch with love shining in his beautiful hazel eyes.

“Aaron,” Reid whispered.

“Spence,” Hotch echoed, knowing that being able to say each other’s names and hear the response was a beautiful moment.

“I love you so much,” Reid whispered, “I wanted you desperately. Not just the sex, but to hold you, to be near you. I wanted to know what you smelled like.”

“How’s that going for you?” Hotch chuckled.

“You’re intoxicating,” Reid replied in all seriousness.

Hotch sobered instantly, “You’re beautiful. I’ve been wanting to hear your voice outside of my head for so long. This is like a dream come true.”

“We each only remember the other as a god. It’s not fair. I want those weeks back.”

Hotch smiled softly, stroking his hair as he straddled the younger man’s hips, “We’ve been given an incredible gift. Don’t complain.”

“You’re right,” Reid nodded, “I’m just not sure what to do with gaps in my memory.”

“Make new memories,” Hotch replied, leaning down and stroking his lips along Reid’s.

Reid’s back arched and his lips fell open with a soft gasp. Hotch slipped his tongue out and traced the plush bottom lip before gently biting it and giving it a tug. He turned his head and kissed the man deeply, pressing his tongue into his mouth in imitation of what he intended to do to his body. Reid whimpered and grasped at Hotch’s shoulders, his back arching in desire. Hotch’s cock was heavy between his thighs, filled with longing for the young man beneath him. Reid’s soft sighs of pleasure and want were driving him wild. He shifted off of Reid to search his nightstand for lubricant, pulling out a hefty bottle.

“It helped ease the way,” Reid whispered, “You were so rough sometimes.”

“I won’t hurt you like that again,” Hotch promised.

“It probably helps that your current sex organ isn’t a mass of tentacles,” Reid giggled.

“I wish I had a recording of that,” Hotch replied, his mouth going dry, “I can’t imagine what it was like to watch you writhing on a mass of long limbs.”

“Or you,” Reid frowned, “I can’t picture you bottoming for anyone.”

“Not even a god?” Hotch smiled, “What will you do when Tobias wants me?”

Reid’s eyes went wide and his pupils dilated. When he responded his voice was strangled with lust, “Watch.”

“Mm,” Hotch purred, “He’s going to want you too.”

“We should pleasure him together,” Reid moaned, reaching down to squeeze his cock through his clothes to relieve some pressure, “Could you just see it? The both of us being taken from every orifice, Tobias’ masses drawing strangled screams of delight from us. The pain and pleasure rendering us unconscious.”

Hotch groaned as he stripped off his clothes and then turned to start ridding Reid of his, “I need you.”

“Yes,” Reid whispered lifting his hips so Hotch could pull his cords off, “Aaron, I want you inside me.”

“I won’t last,” Hotch replied, his voice choked and apologetic.

“I just want you in me,” Reid replied, reaching for him, “Please, my beloved.”

“Yes,” Hotch breathed, sparing him another kiss before he set about stretching his soon-to-be lover, “This is so strange. I know we’ve been together but all I remember is worthy of porn.”

Reid smiled softly, “You’re worthy of porn. Look at that _chest_ , those _abs_.”

Reid stroked his hands over Hotch’s torso as the older man climbed between his thighs again. Hotch was aching for Reid and the younger man was hard for him as well. He stroked him gently with one hand while he kissed him heatedly. Then he needed his hand to push inside.

“Touch yourself,” Hotch whispered, “I want you enjoying this.”

“I will,” Reid replied, hissing as he wrapped his hand around his own aching shaft. He lifted his legs eagerly, holding one up with a hand while he touched himself without restraint with the other. Hotch smiled at his eager motions. He needn’t worry about making this last. Reid was practically adolescent in his ardour.

Hotch pressed the head to Reid’s fluttering entrance, groaned at the resistance, and then pushed into him. He paused halfway inside to catch his breath and stop himself from losing all control.

“Move,” Reid whimpered, “Deeper.”

Hotch groaned and bottomed out, barely stopping himself from pounding into Reid instantly. They paused for a moment and then Hotch began to thrust with heated desire. Hotch’s lust soared, his cock grasped and suckled by Reid’s hungry body. He groaned loudly as he took his young lover fast and hard. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room and he was grateful that Reid could take him this way. He could fuck him without restraint and Reid’s soft cries of pleasure spoke of his own enjoyment.

Hotch pried his eyes open to stare down at Reid, his face flushed and sweaty locks sticking to his forehead. His own eyes fluttered open and shut as he tried valiantly to watch Hotch even as pleasure overwhelmed him. Hotch struggled to make sure he hit the spot inside of him that would have his eyes rolling. It didn’t take long for Reid to let out a series of sharp cries and Hotch groaned as his muscles clamped down around his dick. Reid’s cock spurted across his chest and face, the young man’s expression twisted in ecstacy.

“Aaron!” Reid screamed.

The second the tight grasp on his member was relieved Hotch’s own pleasure flooded forth, coating Reid’s body as Hotch groaned in relief. He felt as if he were emptying his body of years of come, his cock pulsing for ages in the longest orgasm of Hotch’s life. His arms shook and Reid had to reach out to catch him so he didn’t collapse forward. Hotch lay across Reid, shaking and gasping for breath. Reid stroked his back gently, whispering loving words into his ear.

“Spencer,” Hotch whispered back, in awe of the man beneath him.

“You needed that,” Reid whispered, “You were so pent up.”

“I think I just saw Tobias,” Hotch joked.

Reid giggled and Hotch was forced from his body. Reid gasped and arched a bit, “Ohhh, wet.”

“Come on,” Hotch pushed himself onto unsteady feet, “Let’s wash up.”

XXX

Work took them away from Tobias quickly after that, but they stayed in contact with him through their amulets. He was happy at last. He could help those around him and stop the evil that had plagued him for his entire life. They basked in his gratitude and love, but Tobias wanted Reid to come back quickly. He wanted to touch him.

When they returned from their case they hurried home. Jack was still with Haley so they planned to pick him up after having seen to the worship of their god. They headed into the private sanctuary hand in hand, smiling lovingly at the masculine statue above them. Reid stepped forward, shifting out of his shoes and kneeling down to press a kiss to the floor.

“I missed you, my god,” Reid whispered, “I’ve been dreaming of your touch. Did you send me those dreams?”

Hotch stepped down in time to hear Tobias’ answer.

 _I was dreaming of you, too,_ Tobias whispered, _My beautiful priest._

Reid shimmied out of clothes hurriedly, his eyes wide with lust and his breath shallow. Hotch undressed more slowly, watching Reid as his hands shook with excitement. When he was fully unclothed, kneeling with legs apart on the ground, he reached up his arms towards the statue.

“Take me, my god!” Reid gasped, his cock leaking onto the floor in copious desire.

Hotch sped up undressing himself, his own breath fast as he watched white and grey marble turn into liquid, seven tentacles emerging from the floor to wrap around Reid’s eager body. The young man whimpered as they slid around him, stroking his body and tenderly brushing back his hair. Reid’s head fell back in acquiescence and Hotch moaned, dropping to his knees beside him.

“Take me too,” Hotch whispered, “Let me remove the danger while you take your beloved.”

Three of the limbs moved to Hotch, grasping him tightly by his arms and one leg. They explored him. He kept his eyes on Reid while his lust soared at the feel of slick arms wrapping around his body. Reid was being impaled on the first tentacle, his body canted forward as he rocked on his knees to absorb the intrusion. He was moaning constantly but a slim limb quickly blocked his mouth. Hotch gasped at the sight of his throat swallowing around the invasion. Reid’s cock swelled and only a third limb wrapping around it stopped him from coming then and there. The fourth was pressing into the tip of his cock, having narrowed itself to fit.

Hotch moaned, as his body was breeched almost too quickly. Tobias was attempting to find control by taking out his nearly limitless ache for Reid on Hotch. He took it willingly, moaning and sticking his tongue out a bit in invitation. Another tentacle pressed into his throat, it’s structure altering so he could breathe even as he choked on it a bit. He swallowed it down and the one behind him took up a brutal pace. The third was stroking along his chest and squeezing his nipples. Hotch pried his watering eyes open to glance at Reid. He was suspended in the air now, being taken from both ends. His body jerked, his legs twitched, and his red face was drenched in sweat. It was absolutely the most erotic sight that Hotch had ever seen. Hotch’s body couldn’t be held back and he came with a strangled scream. Tobias stroked him through it, but he wasn’t done with Hotch’s body. The older man groaned in agony as his prostate was over stimulated by his god’s greedy thrusts. He didn’t complain. He knew his place and it was on his knees offering his body to his god for any use he saw fit.

Reid screamed around the member in his mouth and Hotch gasped as he saw them swell. Then fluids were flooding both their bodies. Hot liquid dripped from Hotch’s nose and ass. He felt his own cockhead swell and shook as something that was almost an orgasm tore through him. His limbs clenched and released as pleasure dribbled from the tip of his cock.

Hotch pried his eyes open in time to see Reid’s cock being relieved of the sound that stopped his release. His cock spurted across the floor and Reid sobbed in pleasure. Orange fluids leaked from his ass and around his mouth. He’d evidently done a better job swallowing than Hotch was, and he was disturbingly proud of him. Reid was lowered to the floor and Hotch let himself fall forward as the tentacles released him. They lay there, hands slowly reaching for the other, as they gasped and shook. Their fingers entwined, a bit of slick still making them slippery, and Reid smiled shakily.

“So, so good,” Reid whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Yes,” Hotch echoed, “Can you imagine me bottoming now?”

Reid smiled, “Only for Tobias.”

“I can live with that,” Hotch replied with a soft sigh.

Hotch shut his eyes and let the gentle caresses of his god wash over him. The fluids vanished, the ache in his ass was eased, and he was left tired and naked but clean.

“Did we please you?” Reid whispered softly, eyes closed as he reached out to Tobias.

_Oh yes, my beloved ones. Yes._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sledgehammer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652652) by [wednesdays__child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child)




End file.
